Flor Eterna: Desenlace
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Tras regresar a la prisión, Mara está segura de que ese es el lugar dónde debe estar. Pero el destino la pone nuevas trabas y pruebas a las que hacer frente, tanto a ella como a Daryl y el resto del grupo. Permanecer juntos y a salvo no es algo tan facil de conseguir y pronto se darán cuenta. Secuela de Flor Eterna. Prólogo escrito por Acuinipuini.
1. Prólogo

_Antes de comenzar con la continuación de la historia de Daryl y Mara, viene bien refrescar un poco la memoria, y no hay una mejor y más maravillosa forma de hacerlo que con un prólogo escrito por un lectora, que es además (mucho más) una de las grandes musas que me han inspirado está historia, una mentora para mi en el mundo de la escritura, un compañera que ha caminado conmigo -y yo con ella- durante está aventura de Fikear (no sé si esa palabra existe ni en uso vulgar) y sobre todo una amiga: **Acuinipuini**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cuando terminó la primera temporada de Flor Eterna, buscando entre los recovecos de mí playlist encontré la canción que "Feels Like Home" de Edwina Hayes. No pretendo que lo tomen como algo determinante, es solo que al terminar de leer el último capitulo de Flor Eterna, y de llorar lo que debía ser llorado, supe que esa era la canción perfecta para resumir lo que sentí a lo largo de este gran viaje que fue leerla.

Hotarubi, gracias, muchas, pero muchas gracias por haberme permitido ser parte de esta maravillosa aventura.

"_Todos, tarde o temprano, buscamos un lugar al cual pertenecer"_

Entonces los muertos se levantaron y todo fue caos. Lo que creíamos ser resultó no del tanto cierto y aquello que no creíamos ser capaces de lograr, era parte del día a día con todo lo que eso significaba.

Mara estaba al mando, pero esa no había sido la realidad primera; y con el peso de la muerte de su hermano mayor en la parte más activa de su cansada mente, ella hacia todo por sobrevivir o mejor dicho, hacer que ellas sobrevivieran.

De alguna forma, el grupo de Amaranta ―Mara para los menos complicados― había constado de dos hombres, muertos ya hacía tiempo, y siendo ella la siguiente en la línea de fortalezas tanto mentales como físicas, se hacía a la tarea de darle un nuevo amanecer a Olga y a sus dos pequeñas hijas, Megan y Shelly.

Cansada, con hambre y desesperada por no poder darle un cierre a las muertes más próximas en su familia, es como llega a la prisión dónde Rick y compañía levantaron pedacito de comunidad en medio del desastre más encarnizado.

Mara podría ser cualquiera de nosotros, que aterrados ante la idea de detenernos y sucumbir ante el dolor, hacemos muchas cosas de forma automática, con ganas, pero automáticas, y es en el proceso que lentamente, nos dejamos llevar hacia lo que podría ser cierta salvación.

La cual no viene de la mano de soluciones mágicas o palabras felices. Tampoco de situaciones extremas que quitan el aliento.

Es el día a día, los roces, las miradas y los silencios que también despiertan nuevas razones para vivir y luchar.

Hacernos oír, sentir, sanar. En definitiva, salir adelante.

Pero todo tiene un precio y se sabe que la vida es puntual a la hora de cobrar, y el pasado toca con efusividad la puerta que anhelamos mantener cerrada para no sentirnos sofocados.

Mara a pesar de ser joven ha sufrido, como cualquiera. En su haber la enfermedad terminal de su padre, la pérdida de un embarazo, el alejamiento del que creía el amor de su vida. Más cercano, y consecuencia directa del nuevo orden mundial, los fallecimientos de su querida madre y su amado hermano.

¿Quién era ella en ese momento tras haberlo perdido todo? ¿Estaba conforme? ¿Podía lidiar con el asunto de ser la respuesta negativa?

Su pasado podía no gustarle del todo, pero era lo que había tocado en suerte y entre la desazón de lo cotidiano había tenido un hogar. Su presente se constituía con los restos de lo que quedaba de su persona y con los vestigios de otros, que al igual que ella, trataban de construirlo todo de nuevo, desde las cenizas.

Y entre las idas y venidas, del tambaleo propio de la búsqueda de su propio lugar en el mundo, conoce a Daryl. Un hombre que a diferencia de ella, no es propenso a demostrar sus sentimientos ni mucho menos a decir más de dos oraciones juntas de ser necesario.

A simple vista podría tachárselo de opuestos que se atraen, sin embargo, la relación es mucho más significativa.

Daryl no ha tenido una vida fácil y la nueva familia de la cual ahora es parte se la ha ganado a pulso, sudor y lágrimas. Ha tenido que dejar ir a ese quien siempre creyó ser para descubrir a tientas y con cuidado, a ese que podría ser.

Mara, por otra parte, vive intensamente el presente, siendo transparente en todas sus facetas, menos en el pasado que ella, a pesar de no darse cuenta, no deja ir. En cierta forma es como si estuviese perdida, sin saber por dónde empezar o mucho menos hacia dónde ir.

Comienza entonces, un juego entre dos llamas, en ocasiones una más intensa que la otra, pero no por ello menos fuerte. Un ir y venir de recuerdos, pérdidas y formas de ver las cosas.

Uno de los más grandes aciertos de la historia es cuestionarnos constantemente, a la par de los protagonistas: ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Quiénes fuimos? ¿Quiénes seremos? ¿Reconstruir qué y para qué?

Porque tras las vallas de la prisión la cotidianeidad podrá aparentarse asegurada, pero el riesgo sigue ahí. El mañana continúa sin definirse, como promesas escritas sobre la arena.

Ellos tienen ese _ahora_, su _ahora_.

La vida es cambio, con o sin apocalipsis, con o sin maldad. Y las inseguridades no pasan solo por la puerta, sino que internas, socaban las decisiones y los dichos de los protagonistas, que a pesar de todo, intentan una y otra vez encajar entre sí.

Olga y su snobismo, Daryl y sus inseguridades, el despotismo de Five, Mara y sus miedos, Scott y su insistencia, la inocencia de Shelly. Todos ellos con sus fortalezas, con desaciertos y verdades, procurando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que deba tenerlo, y por qué no, a lo que no también. Demostrando que por más que la vida sea una sola, las formas de verla, transitarla, sentirla, difieren.

Mara se hace querer, se hace odiar, se hace cuestionar. Es lo que la hace entrañable, es lo que la hace tan increíblemente humana.

Es verla nerviosa ante la adaptación de su grupo a la cárcel, es verla en cada paso dado para acercarse a Daryl, a Carol, a Carl. A la comunidad en general, luchando al mismo tiempo con los demonios que todos cargamos y nos llenan de pena y en ciertas ocasiones, de vergüenza.

Y es en la perdida cuando la vemos hundirse como cualquiera de nosotros, cuando en una de las escenas más emotivas, una de sus pequeñas protegidas muere sin poder ella hacer absolutamente nada.

Es verla caer a lo más oscuro de su persona, convertirse en quién una vez fue y no nos dejó ver siquiera al comienzo de la misma historia. Es ver a la Mara adolescente, es verla llena de defectos y desaciertos. Mara que también despierta con la llegada de Five, amigo y familia desde que tiene uso de razón y que vuelve a tambalear el tablero en el cual se creía mínimamente estable, colocándola en una encrucijada: su solido pasado o su solido presente, ambos con heridas difíciles de cerrar, ambos con monstruos contra los cuales pelear.

Ella reúne― en lo personal― lo imprescindible a la hora de dar con el personaje correcto: la identificación. Con cada palabra que dice, con cada acto que hace, estemos o no de acuerdo, no vemos a un personaje ajeno y unidimensional, sino a nosotros, tomando esas decisiones y haciendo esas acciones, equivocándonos o acertando.

Flor Eterna nos enseña o nos demuestra que la vida se trata de caer y volver a empezar las veces que sea necesario. Una y otra vez. No rendirse, siquiera ante semejante perdida. Es encontrarse en la fuerza de quién nos quiere y nos espera. Apoyarnos en quienes nos rodean y permitir que la fortaleza que los demás nos brindan sea más fuerte que el miedo mismo de perderlo todo.

No es la simple historia de una joven envuelta en circunstancias extremas: es un camino de descubrimiento, de aprendizaje y de pérdidas. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, señala que no importa el tiempo y el lugar, lo importante es mantener viva la esperanza ya que solo así, podremos volver a re-encontrarnos a nosotros mismos y levantar ese lugar al que pertenecemos.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias amiga por este maravilloso prólogo,<strong> es más de lo que soñaba. No tengo palabras para trasmitirte todo mi agradecimiento y admiración.

A los lectores, si no habéis tenido el gusto leer ninguno de sus fanfic, deciros que no perdáis tiempo en visitar su perfil "**Acuinipuini**" y descubrir algunos de sus relatos por que son tan bueno o más que este prólogo.

Y recordaros antes de publicar el primer capitulo de Flor Eterna; Desenlace. Que estoy sorteando un fotografía de Michonne, firmado originalmente por Danai Gurira, su interprete, y que podéis buscar la información en mi profile, donde pone "Quiero una Michonne para mi"


	2. Cap 1 Última Salida

**Última Salida **

El sonido metálico de la puerta del pabellón desveló a Daryl. Como cada día, nada más despertar, estrechó el cálido cuerpo que, profundamente dormido, se encontraba a su lado. Aún necesitaba hacer aquello para creerse que Mara estaba con él, que había vuelto con él.

Los días en que ella se movía por la noche y no la sentía junto a su cuerpo al despertar, el pulso se le aceleraba durante unos segundos, ante el miedo de que su regreso hubiera sido solo un sueño y ella estuviera de camino al norte con Five. Pero ese día ella estaba de espaldas a él, pegada a su pecho, respirando serenamente.

Por los escasos ruidos en la galería, el cazador sabía que era temprano y seguramente sólo Rick y algún otro compañero estuviera despiertos. Por ello no tuvo prisa en levantarse, quedándose un rato tumbado, enterrando su nariz en la cabellera morena de Mara y acariciando su cuerpo lentamente. Deslizó su mano por la fina camiseta de algodón, del costado hasta su vientre, aún plano a la vista, pero que él ya notaba algo hinchado, y como de costumbre la incertidumbre lo atenazó por dentro, ante la perspectiva de aquella nueva vida. Pero se sosegó, obligándose a no ser vencido por sus miedos, no podía hacerlo. Mara había vuelto con él, había renunciado a las personas que más amaba por permanecer a su lado, y por ello debía ser fuerte, valiente y no tener dudas.

Con un gemido somnoliento Mara se giró entre sus brazos, quedando de cara a él, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Buenos días, marmota —dijo con voz ronca.

—Hola... —susurró sin llegar a abrir los ojos, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro —. Dame diez minutos así y me levanto contigo —pidió acurrucándose más entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la calidez de las sábanas.

—Puedes quedarte, no pasa nada —contestó Daryl, mientras correspondía a sus movimientos cariñosamente —. Tienes que descansar...

—No... estoy bien —negó Mara.

—Deberíamos decir ya lo que ocurre, antes de que sea evidente —comentó Daryl, pues llevaba ya varios días dándole vueltas.

Tan sólo Hershel y la mayor de sus hijas, con Rick y Caleb conocían el estado de Mara. Pero pronto su situación sería evidente y era aconsejable que antes de ello la gente estuviera informada, para adaptarse a aquello y los cambios que podría producir en la prisión para todos.

—Sí, va siendo hora —asintió ella —. Espero que la gente no lo vea como un problema —confesó acomodando la barbilla sobre el pecho de Daryl para mirarlo.

—No lo es, y de serlo por algo, sólo sería nuestro.

—Nada es sólo nuestro aquí, para bien o para mal —dijo ella.

—Cuando vuelva de la salida de hoy, con los suministros, será un buen momento —propuso Daryl.

En silencio Mara asintió, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, relajándose unos instantes, dejando que el cazador la estrechara un rato entre sus brazos.

—Me gustaría ir contigo... —dijo sin incorporarse, a la espera de la negativa segura de él.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó confuso Daryl.

—Sí, ayer dijiste que sería fácil y que el sitio estaría limpio, con esa idea de la música —explicó, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Lo más fácil sigue siendo peligroso —recordó Daryl.

—Sí, por eso es peligroso hasta quedarme aquí —opinó ella —. Siempre he salido, y me ha ido bien...

—Te caíste por una claraboya, ¿recuerdas?

—Y sobreviví estando sola —apuntó ella.

—No se trata solo de ti, ahora ya no.

—Lo sé, y no quiero arriesgarlo... sabes que me importa —aseguró Mara, llevando sus manos al vientre sin pensar —. Pero es cierto que pronto se me notará, y podré hacer menos cosas, ayudar en poco o nada serio. Hasta que eso pase quiero compensar al grupo por todo lo que tendréis que hacer el resto por mí cuando sea casi una inútil.

—Yo me ocuparé de lo que...

—Por favor —suplicó —. Necesito salir al menos una vez más, pasaré meses tras las vallas, y no es tan arriesgado. Ahora estaría en la carretera de no haber regresado, y a los dos eso nos pareció bien porque estaba aún ágil para ello —alegó, aquél era su último cartucho para convencerlo, porque realmente y aunque fuera mero capricho y algo arriesgado, la visión que permanecer meses tras las vallas sin salir la agobiaba.

—Estarás de apoyo, solo vigilancia —dijo Daryl tras meditarlo —. Al menor problema o...

—Me subiré a un árbol —bromeó ella, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —. Sé qué hacer, Daryl.

—No quiero que os pase nada —confesó él cazador, haciendo sonreír a Mara.

—Me gusta que hables en plural... —dijo casi emocionada al oírle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante gran parte de la mañana Mara había estado cuidando de Judith, mientras Beth hacía limpieza en las vallas, una actividad con la que la pequeña Greene parecía sentirse realizada. De esa manera la joven morena podía mantenerse alejada de la cocina exterior, pues le desagradaba el olor de la carne a la parrilla que inundaba el lugar desde el día anterior, a causa de su sensible sentido del olfato.

Sin embargo permanecer dentro del pabellón también incomodaba a Mara, pues no podía evitar llevar la vista cada tanto a la celda, ahora vacía, de Olga y Shelly, al igual que a la de Vicent, y preguntarse dónde y cómo estarían, temiendo por ellos, aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Decidió salir y quedarse en el parterre junto al bloque A, con la pequeña. Al menos así podría disfrutar del cálido día. Antes de salir, en el recibidor, vio la cazadora y el chaleco de Daryl sobre una de las mesas y sin pensarlo lo cogió, saliendo al exterior.

Vio en un golpe de vista a Daryl y Carol, hablando con Patrick, junto a la cocina y se frenó.

—¡Ey! Te has dejado esto —alzó la voz, advirtiendo al cazador, y mostrando las prendas.

—Vaya... gracias —dijo acercándose a ella —. Sujeta —la tendió el bol de comida que llevaba para ponerse la chaqueta.

—Sé que lo has hecho para lucir la camisa que te elegí, o bueno, lo que queda de ella —bromeó Mara, provocando una mueca en Daryl —. ¿Todavía queda ciervo? —preguntó reconociendo la carne y arrugando la nariz.

—Creo que hay para otra barbacoa —dijo Carol —. Aunque menor de la de ayer. Ves a comer algo.

—No... cuando Maggie se levante ya desayuno con ella —se escudó, y devolviendo el cuenco a Daryl se encaminó al otro lado del patio, lejos del olor a parrilla y la visión de las vallas.

—Hola, Jeanette —saludó a la mujer de color.

—Buenas querida —contestó con una sonrisa.

—No te importa que nos quedemos por aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo sentándose en el bordillo y sentando a la pequeña sobre sus rodillas.

—El día que tener cerca a esta joyita me moleste podrás decir que he perdido la cabeza —aseguró la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

La joven sonrió, el buen carácter que casi todos demostraban ante Judith le daba aliento a ella y esperanzas en que la noticia de su estado no supusiera un problema o una complicación en la convivencia. Aunque su mayor temor era Daryl. Sentía su intranquilidad y temor ante el futuro, al contrario que ella, él nunca había deseado algo así, no se sentía preparado o capacitado, y Mara no encontraba la manera de demostrarle o hacerle entender que no había nada en él que le debiera preocupar, pues estaba convencida de que sería un grandísimo padre, protector y cariñoso, aunque pocos estuvieran de acuerdo con esa última afirmación.

Miró al hombre junto a la puerta al campo y su conversación con Carol, parecía seria, aunque no duró mucho y al alejarse de su amiga, con un ligero empujón, Daryl fue directamente hasta Mara.

—Buenos días, Daryl —le saludó Jeanette al verle acercarse.

—Señora... —contestó y se dirigió a Mara —¿Sigues cabezona con lo de salir hoy? —preguntó, a lo que ella respondió con un rotundo asentimiento —. Bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Las vallas... otra vez se amontonan, todo el que pueda debe ayudar a limpiar y con el carbón —explicó sin mucho detalles.

—Oh... Siento náuseas sólo de pensar en quemarlos —reconoció Mara —. Prefiero salir.

—Ya... —asintió Daryl, que lo suponía —. Prepárate, busca un traje de protección.

—Claro —se incorporó rápidamente, cargando a Judith en brazos.

—Habrá que reunir al consejo —comentó, yendo junto a Mara al pabellón —. Toma, termina lo que queda —le dio el cuenco de comida —. Lo necesitas.

—Está bien —aceptó Mara, dejando que Judith tocara el recipiente con curiosidad —. Sasha se va a molestar por prescindir de gente.

—Lo sé... pero es mejor a que se repita lo de la otra vez —contestó Daryl —. Ve a prepararte, saldremos pronto.

—Sí... —antes de alejarse hasta el bloque C, se acercó de nuevo a Daryl —. Gracias por confiar en mí o... por preferir tenerme cerca —sonrió.

—El sitio es perfecto, pero no vale el riesgo si es complicado —dijo él —. No se va a mover.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te lleve a aceptarme en la salida —acercó su rostro a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios —. Gracias.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Daryl, Mara se encaminó al interior del pabellón. No había mucha gente dentro de los bloques, lo que era normal al hacer buen tiempo, y tener trabajo con las vallas. Aún así Mara intentó no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Glenn y Maggie, que habían hecho la primera guardia la noche anterior.

—No llores, ¿vale? —dijo dejando a la pequeña en el parque del lateral de la galería de celdas.

—Buenos días —dijo Glenn a su espalda, saliendo de la celda.

—Hola —contestó Mara.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó mirando la galería desierta.

—Mira tú reloj, Glenn. Es medio día —dijo Mara. Siguiendo el consejo de su compañera, el coreano comprobó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, ahogando un juramente —. Daryl y Sasha están organizando la salida, pero mejor ve, hay novedades —le aconsejó.

—Gracias —contestó saliendo de la galería.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Maggie con curiosidad a Mara saliendo también de la celda.

—La vallas. Se necesita a la gente con la limpieza y el carbón, para que no pase... ya sabes, lo de la última vez —explicó, con un fugaz recuerdo a Scott.

—¿Mi hermana está en las vallas? —preguntó Maggie, y Mara asintió.

—Pero iba a buscarla, yo voy a salir —Maggie se mostró incrédula por sus palabras —. Así que...

—¿Vas a salir? — interrumpió a su amiga, mientras se reía negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó confusa la chica morena.

—Glenn me ha pedido que me quede, por verme con las revistas que te conseguí, las de... —se tocó la barriga —. No le he dicho nada, para no delatarte.

—Oh, lo siento —se lamentó Mara, aunque sin poder evitar reírse por la confusión.

—¿Cuándo lo vais a decir? —quiso saber.

—Cuando regresemos con suministros, bueno... si lo de las vallas no va a más —contestó Mara —. Gracias por cubrirme. Siento que le tengas que mentir.

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia —. Además, así creo que él se hace a la idea, y no es malo que lo haga —sonrió con complicidad a Mara que la miró incrédula —. Lo he estado pensando, y no me da miedo que pase... incluso me ilusiona.

—Me... impresionas. Pero también me hace no sentir tan loca a mí, por seguir adelante con ello —confesó.

—¿Estás segura con lo de salir? —tomó una actitud más seria Maggie —. Yo no lo haría.

—Sí, necesito hacerlo —aseguró —. Después de volver quiero demostrar que estoy aquí al 100%. Y en unas semanas no voy a poder salir nunca, y en otras pocas semanas haré menos cosas... y así.

—No tienes que demostrar nada, nadie tiene —contestó Maggie.

—Siento que sí, al menos para mí. Quiero salir en una última salida...

—No diga eso... última salida —negó con la cabeza al interrumpir a Mara —. Da escalofríos.

—Un poco —reconoció la joven —. Bueno... ya que tú no vienes, ¿me dejas tu traje?

—Claro, incluso si no lo quisieras, te obligaría a llevarlo —dijo con tono autoritario y se giró al interior de la celda.

Antes de seguir a Maggie, Mara vio entrar a Tyreese desde las tumbas que conectaban con el pabellón D.

—¿Sabéis dónde anda mi hermana? —preguntó.

—Está con el consejo, planificando lo del supermercado —contestó Mara —. Cuentan con poca gente.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para salir? —preguntó de nuevo con curiosidad.

—Supongo, pero pregúntales a ellos... tu sueles estar en las vallas, y hace falta también —contestó dudosa Mara.

—Ya... pero... —se quedó callado unos segundos —. Iré a preguntar —se encaminó a la salida

—¿Ty? —le llamó Mara antes de que saliera —. Si vas a las vallas, ¿le puedes decir a Beth que yo voy a salir? Por Judith...

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó.

—Me puedo ocupar yo también de ella—dijo Maggie.

—Oh, cierto... te serviría de practica —bromeó Mara entrando en la celda.

—Pues sí —se rió su amiga —. Anda, ponte los protectores.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Encontrar a Sasha no le llevó mucho tiempo a Daryl, pues la joven hablaba con Hershel cerca del Bloque A, también sobre el tema de las vallas y la necesidad de disponer de el mayor número de gente para su mantenimiento y limpieza.

—¿Te has enterado? —preguntó nada más ver a Daryl con tono directo, el cazador asintió —. No podemos retrasar la salida. Si está limpio no durará sin ser descubierto.

—Iremos a comprobar, nosotros y algún voluntario —dijo Daryl —. Cogeremos lo principal, y mañana, con más gente, lo limpiaremos por completo, con esto seguro también.

—Esa es la mejor opción —comentó Hershel.

—Por dentro parecía intacto, si es así, los suministros que podamos conseguir supondrían dejar de preocuparnos —insistió Sasha.

—Si las vallas ceden... —comenzó a argumentar Hershel.

—Lo sé, de acuerdo —aceptó Sasha interrumpiéndole, pues sabía perfectamente que iba a decir —. Pero llevaremos gente con experiencia. Si vamos a salir pocos, al menos que sean confiables.

—Iremos a ver cómo está —dijo Daryl y miró en derredor —. Ahí viene Glenn.  
>Al ver la improvisada reunión del consejo que estaba teniendo en el patio, Carol también se acercó, uniéndose al grupo con Glenn.<br>—Me han dicho que estabais reunidos, ¿hay cambios en la salida? —preguntó el asiático.

—Sí, pero está solucionado —contestó Sasha —. Hoy iremos de reconocimiento, unos pocos sólo, ver si está limpio y traer lo principal.

—Perfecto —asintió Glenn —. Es mejor ir un grupo reducido, será más sencillo. Avisaré a la gente del carbón que deben quedarse.

—Te acompaño —propuso Daryl, pero antes de que el grupo se disolviera Carol hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Aun debemos hablar de lo de Rick, tal vez hoy salga de nuevo sólo —tomó la palabra la mujer—. Con los caminantes, que andan cerca ahora, es muy peligroso que lo haga sin un arma.

—Él no quiere, tomó su decisión de vivir alejado y descansar —argumentó Hershel.

—Puede seguir haciéndolo, pero estando seguro —insistió Carol.  
>—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Glenn y ante la mirada de su suegro se explicó —. Es sólo por que esté seguro, podría llevarla sólo cuando salga... o dejar de salir.<p>

—Si quiere no ir armado no es necesario que salga, no tiene que arriesgarse tanto —dijo Sasha —. Pero si sale debe protegerse.

Los ojos de Daryl recorrieron el semblante de cada uno de sus compañeros antes de tomar la palabra.

—Habla con él —pidió a Hershel —. Dile que pensamos, a ver qué dice.

—Si decide salir hablaré con él —aceptó Hershel.  
>—Es porque nos preocupa que le suceda algo —repitió Glenn serio<br>—Vamos —ordenó Daryl a Glenn, que asintiendo le siguió hasta la cocina exterior.  
>Brevemente, para no alarmar sobre el estado del vallado, Glenn explicó que había demasiado de lo que ocuparse ese día en la prisión y era preferible que no se unieran a la expedición. La mayoría aceptó el cambio, excepto Zack, que una vez que Glenn se calló fue directamente a hablar con él.<p>

—Yo prefiero salir y acompañaros hoy —dijo el chico —. No quiero ocuparme de las vallas, están como hace un mes.

—No tan mal —intentó tranquilizarlo Glenn.

—Bien, pues prepárate —dijo Daryl, que supuso porque quería ocuparse de otras cosas  
>El asiático miró a su compañero sin comprender porque lo había aceptado tan bien, pero a los pocos segundos recordó el motivo.<p>

—Vale, prepárate. Saldremos en un rato.

—Yo también me uno —dijo Tyreese —. Necesitó alejarme de las vallas, llevo días sin hacer nada más.

—Bueno pues... Vamos —aceptó Glenn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el interior de su celda Mara revisaba la munición de su pistola, una Walther P99, a la que finalmente se había acostumbrado, y era ligera y manejable, cuando Daryl entró en busca también de sus armas.

—¿Vas a llevar la ballesta? —preguntó el cazador a su espalda.

—Sí, no quiero perder la práctica con ella —explicó la joven.

—Maggie no viene, ¿lo sabes? —comentó Daryl.

—Sí, y sé que supones porqué... bueno, Glenn es como un libro abierto —dijo ella, acercándose a su lado —. Sé que debería quedarme, que sería lo más sensato, Daryl. Pero no quiero sentirme como una enferma o un maldito lastre. Y también quiero estar cerca de ti, aunque sea peligroso —Daryl la miró con curiosidad, extrañado. Mara no era así de dependiente con él —. No sé porqué, es una sensación o un instinto, me pone cada vez más nerviosa que nos separemos.

—No puedes salir si estás nerviosa, quieras o no —dudó Daryl tras oír sus palabras —. No es seguro para nadie.

—No lo estoy, estoy segura en salir, no era eso...

—Me preocupo —la interrumpió y la sujetó por la cintura —. Por ti, por esto... porque no sé qué cojones tengo que hacer —.Mara no dijo nada, para no impedir que se sincerara, pues no era muy normal que hablara de ello —. No sé cuidar de la gente.

—Mentira —no pudo evitar contestar —. Lo haces todo el tiempo, Daryl. Nos cuidas a todos, no sólo a mí —tomó su rostro entre las manos y le miró fijamente—. Pero no soy yo el bebé, puedo cuidarme y protegerme a mí misma. Sólo te pido que estés a mi lado.

—Bien...

Mara acercó más su rostro a él y lo besó lentamente, deslizando sus manos de su rostro hasta su nuca, haciendo más intenso el beso y pegando su cuerpo a él.

—Volví por ti —susurró en sus labios —. Contigo es donde soy feliz.

Unos meses antes no hubiera imaginado que nadie pudiera decirle algo como aquello, pero ahora tenía que asentir al escuchar esa frase, porque Mara le había demostrado que le quería y quería estar junto a él ante todo. Pese al miedo e incertidumbre, y sobre todo pese a su propia inseguridad, aquellas demostraciones de confianza y seguridad por parte de ella le reconfortaban. El que fueran tan diferentes en aquellas cosas era lo que les mantenía unidos más que nada, cada vez lo tenía más claro.

—Cuando volvamos diremos lo del bebé —quiso confirmar, y Mara asintió, aun aferrada a su cuello —. Nada de esperar más.

—Claro, como quieras —aceptó Mara.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó apartándose levemente de ella.

—Voy a hablar con Carol antes de salir, para que se encargue de los niños —dijo ella —. Si las vallas están así, creo que es mejor mantenerlos dentro.

—Bien pensado.

Antes de salir, Mara cogió la pistola y la colocó en su cintura, al lado contrario del que pendía el Tanto que fue de su padre, y llevó la ballesta en la mano.

Encontró a Carol en el recibidor, junto con el resto del grupo, repartiendo en las cestas cosas que fueran útiles en la salida.

—Así que tú vienes —dijo Sasha al verla preparada.

—Sí, soy más útil que en las vallas —contestó —. ¿Ty, avisaste a Beth?

—Oh... lo siento —contestó el hombre.

—Yo iré, quiero verla antes de salir —dijo entonces Zack.

—Pues vamos a cargar antes todo —ordenó Sasha, cogiendo uno de los cestos y saliendo seguida por su hermano y el joven rubio.

—Carol, no podré estar con los niños hoy —dijo Mara antes de seguir al resto —. No hasta la vuelta y creo que lo mejor es que estén dentro, tal y como están las vallas ahora, ¿qué te parece?

—Aún es controlable, no hay que alarmarse —contestó Carol —. Pero podría llevarlos a la biblioteca por la tarde, no esperar a la noche para el cuento.

—Sí, eso estaría bien —aceptó Mara, aunque dudó unos segundos, planteándose cambiar de idea y encargarse de los niños aquella tarde

De la galería Daryl apareció también preparado para la salida, y Mara le hizo un gesto para que se adelantara sin esperarla.

—Si necesitas algo para mantenerlos entretenidos... Sí hace falta que me quede por ellos, no me importa, puedes decírmelo.—insistió algo intranquila.

—No, no —dijo rápidamente Carol —. Ya hemos cogido una rutina, hago cosas diferentes que tú, pero les gusta.

—Bien, entonces me quedo más tranquila —contestó Mara.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, la joven vio aparecer a Bob, el nuevo integrante que recogieron el día de su regreso, que se acercó a ella algo nervioso.

—¿Se han ido ya al supermercado? —preguntó.

—No, pero estamos para salir.

—Te sigo entonces —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Quieres unirte? —preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que él hombre sintió sin dudar ni borrar su expresión afable, saliendo del pabellón —. ¿Sabes? No es muy común que la gente que ha estado en la carretera deseé salir y volver a ver como es lo de fuera.

—¿Te parezco raro? —preguntó directamente.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí —afirmó con sinceridad encaminándose hacia los coches —. Pero todos somos raros ahora, desconfiaría más si fueras demasiado... normal.

Por toda respuesta Bob siguió sonriendo, pero no dijo nada más y Mara aunque extrañada por su comportamiento no continuó insistiendo, y al ver al joven Patrick mirando al campo desde la valla, se encaminó a su lado, antes de unirse a sus compañeros de la salida.

—¿Carl sigue trabajando? —preguntó al joven, aproximándose a su espalda —Puedes preguntarle a Rick si deja acabar, no creo que se niegue.

—No hace falta, señorita —negó el chico —. Yo también estoy haciendo trabajo, ayudo en la cocina.

—Te he visto está mañana, eso está muy bien —sonrió la joven —. Pero dime, ¿qué prefieres que te traiga del supermercado, una batidora o un Lego?

—Me encantaban los lego —confesó el chico sin dudar.

—Lo suponía —dijo Mara —. Sí veo alguno te lo traigo —aseguró encaminándose a los vehículos.

Antes de llegar hasta el grupo, Beth llegó desde la otra dirección, con su atuendo de limpieza del vallado y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¿Tú también vas a salir? —preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, Judith está con tu hermana —informó a la joven, pero no pudo evitar mirar la conversación que Bob mantenía con Sasha, que parecía reacia a aceptarle en el grupo —. Eh... ha comido, pero poco. Así que si llora puedes hacerle un biberón porque puede tener hambre.

—Está bien —aceptó sonriente y se alejó sin despedirse.

Mara se encaminó para saber que sucedía con Bob o había algún problema con él, pero parecía que aquello había quedado zanjado y el nuevo integrante sí formaba parte del grupo de suministros, pues se encaminaba a montar en la Ram.

—¿Voy contigo? —preguntó a Daryl que estaba subido en la Triumph.

—No, Chip —contestó Daryl —.Ves con Sasha.

—Lo decías de broma —aseguró con burla la joven.

—Claro...

—Si lo mío es una novela, ¿qué es lo vuestro, entonces? —preguntó cómico Zack, que los miraba apoyado en el capó del Hyundai.

—Un cuento de hadas —dijo Mara sin pensar girándose a él.

—Prrff... —soltó Daryl, ante la carcajada de Zack por la respuesta de Mara.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé de qué hablaba —se defendió la joven.

—De nada, déjale —dijo Daryl, restó importancia y arrancó la moto con un gran rugido.

Mara se subió junto con Zack a la parte trasera del Hyundai verde agua, dejando Tyreese de copiloto junto a su hermana.

—Creo que has asustado al nuevo —bromeó Mara —. Se ha ido con Glenn sin dudar.

—Mi hermanita es todo encanto —siguió Tyreese.

—No sabemos como es, ni cómo se maneja —defendió su visión la joven, siguiendo hacia la salida.

—Es raro que desee salir, habiendo estado solo fuera —se unió Mara.

—Quiere ganarse su sitio, eso no es malo —contestó Tyreese.

—Supongo —se quedó pensativa Mara, que viéndolo así se dio cuenta que ella cuando llegó había sido igual que ese tipo, incluso había sido mucho más rara que él y no tenía motivo para desconfiar.

Cuando levantó la vista, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, porque el vehículo aminoraba la marcha hasta frenar, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, al reconocer a Michonne en el campo de regreso. Y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver que se encontraba de una pieza, como siempre.

Para su desconcierto, la mujer de rastas se encaminó al vehículo tras una breve charla con Daryl y Rick. Al abrir la puerta le tendió la Katana a Zack, para sentarse junto a él.

—Bienvenida —saludó Mara, adelantando el cuerpo para mirarla.

—¿Qué habías dicho de que es raro que alguien que ha estado fuera solo quiera unirse a esta salida, Mara? —preguntó retorica Sasha, con una sonrisa mirando a la joven por el retrovisor.

—Tonterías, yo no dejo de decir tonterías —contestó.

—¿Quién va en el otro coche? —preguntó Michonne, ignorando la conversación de las otras dos mujeres.

—Glenn y un nuevo —dijo Zack —. Llegó la semana pasada.

—¿Solo? —preguntó curiosa Michonne

—Sí, le encontramos en el camino, cuando me dejaste con Daryl y Glenn —explicó Mara —. Parecía llevar tiempo solo, pero no ha contado demasiado desde que llegó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una vez que el reducido grupo de suministros hubo abandonado la prisión y los grupos de limpieza estaban organizados, Carol fue a buscar a los niños para llevarlos a la biblioteca.

Recorrió el patio interior con la vista, pero no vio a ninguno de los pequeños allí, y supuso que estarían en la zona del campo, y reconociendo que la idea de distraerlos dentro no era tan desproporcionada a las circunstancias.

Cuando los localizó, cerca del vallado exterior, parecía que se encaminaban de regreso al patio, alejándose de las vallas.

—¿Que hacías en el extremo del campo, Lizzie? —preguntó a la niña cuando la tuvo en frente.

—Jugábamos —se encogió de hombros.

—Podéis jugar aquí también —dijo la mujer.

—Pero aquí no están ellos —contestó la niña mirando a los caminantes agolpados en la alambrada.

Aquella contestación dejó confusa a Carol, que no comprendió del todo a que se refería la niña, pero ante la duda decidió llevarse a todos dentro.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos. Hoy vamos a adelantar un poco las cosas, así estaréis más despiertos para lo que os quiero enseñar.

—¿Vamos ahora a la biblioteca? —preguntó Mika al unirse al grupo, pues iba algo rezagada al resto.

—Sí, vamos ahora.

—Pues avisaré a mi padre —dijo la niña y salió corriendo en busca de su progenitor,

—Mika, no... —dijo Carol, pero la niña ya se había alejado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El resto del viaje, no hablaron mucho. Casi todo el rato Tyreese intentaba irritar a Sasha o viceversa con tonterías, y Zack decía algo que le resultaba gracioso. Michonne no habló de su viaje y Mara no le quiso preguntar, deduciendo que los resultados de la búsqueda habían sido tan poco exitosos como hasta el momento.

El supermercado se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la prisión, de ahí que no hubieran ido a comprobarlo en los meses que habían permanecido allí asentados, pero realmente merecía el viaje y el esfuerzo, pues nada más bajar de los vehículos vieron que si bien el exterior estaba destrozado, el interior del almacén parecía no haber sufrido un solo saqueo. Lo cual era un milagro.

Aquello sorprendió a todos, y Daryl explicó que era lógico que nadie hubiera intentado entrar, pues había cientos de caminantes tras las vallas que rodeaban la fachada del _Big Spot_, nombre del almacén. Y Sasha y Glenn les explicaron como habían ingeniado deshacerse de ellos, usando la distracción de la música, como ya hicieron para alejar a los caminantes de la prisión, cuando cayeron las vallas hacía unas semanas.

En fila y siguiendo a Daryl entraron tras las vallas, y recorrieron el aparcamiento, aunque se encontraba plagado de tiendas y mobiliario militar de campaña y algunos cadáveres.

Comprobaron que no quedaba ningún caminante solitario oculto entre los restos del campamento antes de mirar dentro del local.

—Atraigamos aquí a los caminantes, es más seguro —dijo Glenn y cerró la puerta principal haciendo bastante ruido—cuando estén juntos los abatimos.

—Gran idea —dijo Sasha.

Mara se ofreció a acompañar a Bob en busca de suministros médicos que aún les fueran útiles, entre los que se encontraban esparcidos por la gran carpa central del aparcamiento.

—El frio, el calor o simplemente el tiempo, ha echado a perder los medicamentos —dijo el hombre y mostró un frasco con mal aspecto —. Pero otras cosas siempre sirven —y enseñó una caja de gasas.

—Dame, lo meto en mi mochila —dijo la chica.

—No cojas nada que esté abierto, si esto está lleno de ellos... puede ser peligroso.

—Claro, aunque hay cosas que aún se pueden esterilizar —comentó Mara, sin dejar de buscar entre los catres y demás objetos.

—Yo no me arriesgaría, no si no es importante — contestó Bob —. Y aquí no hay nada que realmente merezca la pena, solo material básico. Debieron quedarse sin medicinas y colapso.

Tres contundentes golpes secos que venían del almacén sobresaltaron a Mara, que indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Bob que debían reunirse con el resto fuera. Al salir de la carpa, los demás aun esperaban sin entrar al interior del almacén, y la joven se acercó hasta Daryl que sentado junto a Zack en el escaparate de la tienda, hablando con Michonne.

—Eras poli de homicidios —escuchó decir a Zack antes de llegar hasta ellos.

Parecía que el joven seguía insistiendo en descubrir el oficio _pre-fin-del-mundo_ de Daryl, pero lo más sorprendente en aquella ocasión, es que el cazador dio la hipótesis por buena, para sorpresa de todos, aunque solo lo dijo por contradecir la espontanea carcajada de Michonne.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el chico incrédulo.

Mara aceleró el pasó y se quedó de pie junto a Daryl, mirando la expresión divertida de Michonne que por supuesto no le creía.

—Sí —asintió Daryl con bastante determinación —. No me gusta hablar de ello porque era una mierda —explicó, mirando a cada uno en orden, pero la leve sonrisa ladeada que la dedicó a Mara al mirarla hizo que ésta se riera sin poder contenerse, delatando la mentira.

—Venga, hombre —dudando aún si era cierto o no, pero Daryl solo le miró serio —. Vale... —acabó por ver que solo bromeaba —. Seguiré dándole vueltas.

—Hazlo —contestó, justo cuando un caminante se empotró contra el cristal a su espalda.

—¿Vamos, Inspector? —preguntó Michonne bromeando.

—Vamos —dijo Daryl poniéndose en pie.

—Algún día lo sacarás —animó Mara al chico —. La de hoy ha sido original.

—Estaba creativo —contestó Zack —. Pero cada día me acerco más, lo siento.

Daryl entró con Michonne dentro del almacén y abatieron a los dos caminantes que había, mientras el resto esperaba fuera. Tyreese los sacó al exterior, mientras su hermana explicaba que era lo que había que hacer.

—Tu quédate aquí, vigila por si algo o alguien se acerca —dijo Daryl a Mara, mirando el interior oscuro.

—Vale —asintió la joven.

—Todos sabéis lo que hay que buscar, ¿alguna duda? —preguntó Sasha.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Daryl ignorando el discurso de Sasha.

—Busca si hay legos —pidió tras pensarlo unos segundos, y Daryl la miró frunciendo el ceño —. Los juegos de bloques, para Patrick.

—Miraré —aceptó tras escuchar la explicación.

Uno a uno entraron dentro de la tienda, exceptuando a Bob, que estaba pensativo en el patio.

—Bob, ¿no vas entrar? Yo me voy a quedar vigilando aquí, y aviso si pasa algo —dijo Mara, mirándole extrañada.

Sin decir nada el hombre se giró y entró con el resto.

—Es raro... —dijo para sí Mara, aunque sus ojos se desviaron al suelo, al mismo punto que Bob había observado, pero la apartó rápidamente del cadáver mutilado, para no forzar su sensible estomago.

La música que había servido de señuelo a los caminantes para alejarlos de allí, aún se escuchaba lejana y sin nada más que hacer excepto observar en derredor, la joven se puso a tararear, intentando adivinar el titulo, pero jamás había sentido especial interés por la música clásica, por lo que si acertaba el nombre tampoco podría confirmarlo.

Los minutos pasaron con tranquilidad, mientras ella caminaba de la entrada a los coches y de vuelta para hacer algo, cuando escuchó un gran estruendo dentro del Big Spot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El grito y los sonidos de cristales estallando sobresaltó a todos, que no acertaron a adivinar que lo había producido. Daryl fue el primero en descubrir lo ocurrido, seguido de Zack, que gritó que solo había sido un accidente, y Bob, el causante del grito se encontraba bien.

Parecía que solo había sido un pequeño contratiempo, sin más problema, cuando, parte del techo se precipitó sobre ellos, seguidos de un caminantes que quedó pendido por sus entrañas a un par de metros de altura.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Glenn mirando a lo alto.

—Bob está atrapado —recordó Daryl —. Hay que sacarle de ahí.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada más, otra porción del techo se venció y está vez un caminante aterrizó violentamente contra el suelo.

—Debería avisar a... —comenzó a decir Michonne para alertar a Mara, pero el caos se extendió por el local, y sobre sus cabezas, en forma de caminantes que caían desde el techo.

Desconcertados se alejaron de ese pasillo, pero pronto en toda la planta el techo comenzó a precipitarse, y de los huecos que había otros caminantes caían, aumentando la amenaza.

Los gritos de Mara que preguntaba que ocurría desde la entrada no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, y la joven, sin pensar en el peligro, fue incapaz de permanecer fuera, viendo incrédula los agujeros del techo y que entre los pasillos había un gran numero de caminantes.

Recorrió con ojos desorbitados toda la zona, sacando la pistola de su cartuchera y comenzó a disparar mientras avanzaba en busca de sus compañeros.

—¡Sal fuera! —escuchó a su izquierda —. ¡Chip, sal fuera! —volvió a gritar Daryl.

La joven se giró y le reconoció sobre unas cajas de licores, rodeado por caminantes, iba a avanzar hacia él, pero llevó sus ojos hacía el mismo punto alto al que observaba Daryl, y se quedó congelada. Una amasijo de hierros y metal de gran tamaño que no pudo identificar a que pertenecían parecía que estaba a punto de caer, justo donde se encontraba Daryl.

—Sal de ahí —gritó ella, ignorando la petición del hombre, y disparando a los caminantes que le rodeaban hasta gastar su munición.

Iba a usar la ballesta, pero Glenn llegó por el otro lado y terminó de abatir a los que quedaban.

—¡Daryl corre! —gritó el asiático al despejar la zona.

Sin dudar Daryl saltó hacia el lado donde estaba Mara y la cogió del brazo tirando de ella.

—¡Sal de una puta vez! —gritó con desesperación.

Estaba tan cegado que no vio venir hacia ellos a un caminante hasta tenerlo prácticamente encima, intentó apartarlo con la ballesta pero la cercanía le impedía libertad de movimiento, tanto a él como a Mara, que aún sujeta por él no lograba alcanzar su Tanto. Pero antes de ser alcanzados por el bicho la cabeza de éste estalló de dos disparos.

—Coged a Bob —Dijo Zack, tras abatir al caminante.

—Vete —insistió Daryl, dispuesto a ayudar a Zack antes de huir y sacar a Bob de debajo de la estantería, donde estaba siendo rodeado por los caminantes.

Mara fue incapaz de cumplir la petición de Daryl y salir sola del almacén, por lo que negó con la cabeza con rotundidad, y le cogió la ballesta, permitiéndole ayudar a liberar a su compañero.

—Ayuda a Bob —dijo alterada.

Viendo que insistir sólo sería perder un valioso tiempo para todos, Daryl fue junto a Zack y apartó un caminante que se arrastraba hasta los estantes caídos. Entre los dos compañeros sacaron al hombre de aquella trampa, dispuestos a huir por fin del lugar todos juntos. Cuando el grito desesperado de Zack les hizo volverse de nuevo.

—¡Zack! —gritó Glenn, pero el resto se quedó sin palabras, al ver como su joven compañero caía al suelo, presa de uno de los monstruos, que era mordido en el cuello mortalmente.

—No... —sólo fue capaz de susurrar Mara, incrédula ante la visión.

Un fuerte tirón la apartó de donde se encontraba y por inercia siguió los pasos de Daryl, que por instinto se alejaba a grandes zancadas justo cuando el gran amasijo de hierros que componían un helicóptero militar se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Zack.

El polvo de los escombros les cegó hasta llegar al exterior, pero no se detuvieron a coger aire siguiera. Aquel caos que acababan de vivir aún les resultaba increíble a todos, pero sabían que los disparos y la destrucción del lugar habría sido más llamativo y sonoro que cualquier radio con música, y pronto aquello estaría rodeado de más caminantes.

Sin decir una palabra montaron rápidamente en los vehículos, excepto Mara que montó tras Daryl y se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura, sin darle tiempo a que se lo impidiera, cosa que de todas maneras no pensaba hacer.

Al alejarse de allí, lo único que tranquilizaba al cazador era que podía notar a la joven pegada a su espalda y sentirla a su lado.

Continuará...

.

* * *

><p>.FETWD.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Al fin!_

_Horas después de lo prometido, mil perdones mil veces, puedo subir el primer capítulo de Flor Eterna; el desenlace. En bata y zapatillas, sentada en el portal de mi __casa, con el portátil de mi madre, para pillar la señal wiffi del vecino, pero bueno (Que nadie me saque una foto!)_

_Sólo decir que, aunque desde que vi pro primera vez el primer cap de la 4ª tem, podia imaginar a Mara allí e inconscientemente buscaba una razón por la que ella estuviera en otro lugar y no saliera en escena, escribir la historia a la vez que se desarrolla la trama del a serie me está resultando más complicadillo de lo que pensaba, jeje. Pero bueno, es un reto nuevo. Espero que os guste, y como siempre se aceptan críticas y consejos e ideas y lo que sea. La ayuda es siempre bienvenida._

_Recordaros de nuevo **El Sorteo: Quiero una Michonne para Mi.** Dónde por ser lectores de mis fanfic y darme apoyo podéis ganar una fotografia exclusiva y original de Michonne firmada por la actriz que la interpreta Danai Gurira. Mirar en mi perfil que está el enlace e información._

_Como siempre; ¡MIL GRACIAS!_

_Por todo el cariño, el apoyo y la motivación que me habéis dado con esta historia. En la que os prometo que me voy a esforzar mucho, ya que tengo que hacer honor al prólogo que posee ¿A que es precioso? ¡ES DE LLORAR DE BONITO, PERSONAL Y MARAVILLOSO! Y porque sobre todo, no quiero decepcionaros._

_De verdad, espero que os guste el cap._

_Un abrazo gigante!_


	3. Cap 2 Calma Nocturna

**Calma Nocturna**

Todo el grupo se encontraba abatido a su regreso a la prisión, pues lo que se suponía una salida tranquila de reconocimientos y sencilla se había terminado costando la vida de un compañero y la pérdida de todos los recursos del lugar.

Al descender de los vehículos apenas hablaron entre ellos, descargando los vehículos de manera mecánica y en silencio, pues no había nada que decir al respecto. Aquello no pasó desapercibido a Carol que estaba terminando de recoger la cocina exterior y se acercó al grupo con una mirada interrogativa al percatarse de la ausencia de Zack. Como único respuesta Daryl negó antes de que la mujer diera voz a la pregunta.

Junto al Hyundai, Sasha se desprendía de su chaleco y demás protectores demostrando su frustración y rabia contenidas. Al verla Daryl también se quitó la cazadora con el chaleco, esperando que aquello le aliviase la pesadez que sentía en sus hombros, pero no fue así.

Sin preguntar, Mara cogió tanto los protectores como la cazadora y los guardó en una de las cestas, junto con su ballesta de la del cazador.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Michonne, cargando otra de las cestas.

Acompañadas por Tyreese las dos mujeres se encaminaron al interior del bloque C, siguiendo el lento paso de Bob, que se había alejado nada más llegar con abatimiento.

Los miembros del consejo que habían salido a la expedición se reunieron junto a Carol.

—Ha sido un desastre —dijo Daryl —. El lugar está perdido y Zack... —negó bajando la vista al suelo.

—¿El resto estáis bien? —preguntó Carol.

—Sí, dado lo ocurrido —contestó Sasha.

—Habrá que contar lo sucedido —comentó Glenn.

—Mañana —dijo Sasha.

—Al menos Beth debe saberlo —insistió el asiático.

—Yo se lo diré —se ofreció Daryl —, se lo diré ahora.

—Bien... Mañana tomaremos decisiones, debemos descansar —dijo Sasha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el recibidor del bloque C, Mara, Tyreese y Michonne guardaron en las jaulas lo que habían llevado de los coches. Las mismas cosas que horas antes habían sacado por si las necesitaban en la salida, y aquello resultaba desalentador y una reflejo que lo mal que había salido todo.

—Todavía no se cómo ha... —dijo el hombre.

—Un accidente, sólo eso —dijo Mara —. No hay que buscarle explicación, no la hay.

—No, supongo que no —contestó apesadumbrado y se alejó hacia las tumbas.

Mara terminó de colocar el traje de Sasha, mientras Michonne también se marchaba y con lentitud y desgana se deshizo del suyo, dejándolo en el mismo lugar con cuidado. Cargó ambas ballestas y con la cazadora de Daryl en la mano salió de la jaula cuando el resto del grupo entraba en el pabellón de camino a la galería, y se acercó a Daryl.

—Sebe, voy a hablar con Beth —dejó a la joven antes de entrar en la galería.

Por toda respuesta, Mara asintió en silencio y se encaminó a las escaleras, desviando la mirada hacia la celda de la joven Greene cuando Daryl se apoyó en el marco de la entrada.

Al llegar a la celda no se molestó en encender la lamparilla de camping, dejando que sólo la luz de la luna iluminara la pequeña estancia y traspasaba la fina sabana que cubría la puerta. Dejó las armas y la prenda de Daryl a un lado y apesadumbrada comenzó a desvestirse intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido, ni en como recibiría Beth la noticia de la muerte de Zack. No pensar en nada. Se desnudó casi por entero, dejando sólo con la parte de abajo de su ropa interior y poniéndose una camiseta que le quedaba muy grande. En el momento en que Daryl entró en la celda ella terminaba de cepillarse el pelo, sólo por hacer algo y no acostarse sola.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Mara girándose hacia él.

—Rara... —se limitó a contestar al respecto —. Mañana se lo diremos al resto.

Mara no dijo nada, y volvió a darle la espalda para dejar el cepillo sintiendo como Daryl se acercaba a ella y quedaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Chip... —susurró en su oído, acercándose aún más a su espalda y deslizando su mano por su cintura.

La joven se giró hacia él y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—También te necesito a mi lado esta noche —dijo ella y se aproximó los centímetros que le restaban al cuerpo de Daryl, alzando la cabeza para besarle.

Cerrando los ojos Daryl le devolvió el beso, agradeciendo que ella le hubiera entendido sin necesidad de palabras, abrazando el menudo cuerpo de la joven entre sus fuertes brazos, acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba tenerla cerca y sentirla junto a él en esos momentos. Separándose de sus labios unos centímetros apartó el cabello oscuro hacia atrás y sujetando su rostro frente a él la observó con detenimiento unos segundos, mientras ella le contemplaba algo desconcertada por su comportamiento.

Lentamente, Daryl aproximó su cara a ella, pero en lugar de besarla acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Te amo —confesó con un susurro casi inaudible pero seguro.

Pese a conocer los sentimientos del cazador, Mara nunca le había escuchado decir esas dos palabra. Por ello, la emoción le inundó por completo, agitando el interior de su pecho violentamente, y por toda respuesta, se aferró a su cuerpo con desesperación.

—Y yo... yo también —susurró segundos después, y buscó los labios de Daryl con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé —contestó él, correspondiendo a cada beso y caricia de la joven.

Con manos nerviosas pero decididas, Mara quitó cada botón de la camisa vaquera de Daryl, deslizando sus labios por su piel. Él acariciaba su espalda lentamente con una mano, levantando la camiseta que llevaba la joven, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer.

Sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de Mara, Daryl se quitó las botas solo con los pies, deshaciéndose del todo los pantalones torpemente dejando que ella siguiera besando su cuello.

Aquella noche, puede que más que en ningún otro momento de su vida, necesitaba sentirse vivo, sentir algo bueno y que pertenecía a un lugar, a alguien. Puede que fuera porque nunca antes hubiera tenido un lugar donde cobijarse con anterioridad y ahora no era así.

Sin prisa, se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó, viendo como la joven se quitaba la camiseta de algodón frente a él y la dejaba caer sobre el suelo de cemento. Daryl apoyó las manos en las caderas de Mara, cuando ésta se acercó más hasta él y, tras elevar la vista a su rostro unos instantes, le dio un intenso beso bajo el ombligo que le encogió el corazón de la joven, que sin dudar, enterró sus dedos entre lo mechones castaños para alargar ese momento.

—Ven... —pidió Daryl, desplazándose hacia el interior del colchón, dejando sitio para que ella se tumbara.

Antes de obedecer y cumplir su petición, Mara se desprendió también de su ropa interior que era lo único que vestía en esos momentos y se metió bajo las sabanas completamente desnuda, junto a Daryl.

—No sabes cuánto te amo y cuanto te necesito ahora mismo —dijo ella, aproximando su cuerpo al de él.

—Sí lo sé —contestó con rotundidad, y rodeó su cuerpo.

Deslizando sus manos con intensidad, acarició el cuerpo de Mara desde los muslos hasta sus pechos mientras se acomodaba sobre ella sin dejar de besas sus labios o su cuello. Sabía realmente lo que ella sentía, pues si no era igual, era algo muy parecido a lo que él experimentaba en esos momentos. Él la necesitaba también pues, en ese instante y tras lo ocurrido en la salida, una sensación de vacío y desasosiego se había instalado en su interior, y sabía que junto a Mara era de la única manera en que podría ponerle fin.

La entrega de Mara al recibir a Daryl en su interior fue completa y entregada, resultando un bálsamo para el alma del cazador, aliviando por completo su desazón y haciéndole sentir bien, absolutamente bien.

Pero necesita más. Necesitaba a Mara más que nunca, por entero y completamente.

Presionó intensamente su cadera contra ella, para sentirla profundamente, provocando que de los labios de la joven saliera un jadeo de placer.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo preocupado por estar sobre ella y sin llegar recostarse por completo sobre su cuerpo, lo que le incomodaba porque aún pegado a ella la sentía lejos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, deslizando sus manos por su espalda y su trasero, invitándole a continuar.

Daryl asintió imperceptiblemente y reanudó sus embestidas lentas pero intensas escuchando los gemidos de Mara bajo su cuerpo. Aún así no se le podía entregar al máximo, y se movió a un lado, llevando junto a él por la cintura el cuerpo de ella y quedando ambos de lado. Despreocupado por fin se rindió por completo al placer.

Mara rodeó su cadera con la pierna, pegándose más a él, mientras Daryl la imitaba sujetando con fuerza sus glúteos contra su cuerpo, en un contante vaivén rítmico del uno contra el otro. Como siempre hacía, ignorando las cicatrices que poblaban la espalda del cazador, la joven se aferró a hombros y costado con desesperación, gimiendo en su oído enardecida.

Ambos llevaban un ritmo lento, en sus caricias y contoneo, que impedía que pudieran llegar al clímax con prontitud, pero ninguno hizo intento de acelerar o apremiar al otro, pues aquella noche no quería acabar de sentir ni de estar unidos por completo, en absoluto. Con cada roce intenso de sus cuerpos, con cada caricia vehemente, con cada beso apasionado y cada embestida profunda, demostraban todo lo que sentían en su interior. Eso era lo que necesitaban. Sentir, sentir que estaban vivos, estando juntos.

La declaración de hacia unos instantes, retumbó en la cabeza de Mara. Podía sentir el significado de esas dos palabras en cada gesto, pero tener el recuerdo fresco de la voz de Daryl, fue lo que sin duda la hizo llegar al orgasmo. En un éxtasis, profundo y explosivo.

Llevada por la emoción de ese momento, empujó el torso de Daryl, postrando su espalda contra el colchón y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Moviéndose intensamente sobre él, que recorría con ambas manos la silueta de Mara en la penumbra, desde las caderas hasta sus pechos.

Durante unos segundos Daryl permaneció mirando la expresión complacida de Mara, recreándose en sus gestos y en los movimientos que su cuerpo hacia sobre él, y olvidó por fin todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, entre jadeos de placer. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las caderas de la joven mientras su expresión se contraía por el placer, y al sentirlo Mara se recostó sobre su pecho, dejando que la rodease con sus brazos y la estrechara con fuerza.

Tras pasar unos segundos, tras estirar las piernas y mientras que su respiración se sosegaba, Mara permaneció sin moverse. Sabía que no podría dormir en aquella posición, pero no quería apartarse de pecho de Daryl. Por su parte él no dio muestras de estar incómodo y acarició lentamente la espalda de Mara por largos minutos.

Finalmente la joven se deslizó a un lado, pero apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del cazador. Con los sonidos usuales de la galería, producidos por sus compañeros que aún no dormían, la realidad volvió a estar presente en sus conciencias.

—Me hubiera gustado que lo adivinara... Tu trabajo antes de esto —comentó Mara quieta entre los brazos de Daryl.

—Nunca lo hubiera hecho... no había nada que adivinar —confesó, lo que hizo que Mara frunciera el ceño. Le resultaba extraño que nunca hubiera tenido un oficio, pero no dijo nada.

—Supongo que no es un buen momento para anunciar... nuestra noticia —dijo desalentada.

—No, pero hay que hacerlo —contestó él acariciando su brazo con la yema de los dedos —. Como lo tomen es igual. No será un problema.

Mara asintió, pero sin estar convencida del todo. Estar embarazada, aunque le ilusionaba no le traía buenos recuerdos, ya había sufrido las miradas reprobatorias por eso mismo cuando era solo una estudiante de secundaría. Y la situación se la hacía similar, era una mala idea, era un acto inconsciente, era un riesgo y tal vez una forma de arruinarse esa extraña y arriesgada vida que tenían. Daryl notó su desánimo al mirarla de soslayo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, solo me preocupa... no quiero que nadie me vea como un problema o... no sé, que simplemente me miren y piensen que no tengo sensatez —confesó —. Ya he pasado por esto y sé que voy a cambiar, me pondré grande, pesada y torpe. Necesitaré ayuda para muchas cosas y no podré hacer otras tantas y... me agobia. Serán las hormonas, estoy vulnerable.

—Estamos seguros, no habrá problemas —aseguró él —. Y algunos sabemos cómo es por Judith. Te ayudarán, y yo estoy contigo.

—Ya... di eso cuando esté hecha una foca amorfa y Vanessa te diga tonterías —susurró para sí con queja, pero Daryl la escuchó.

—No digas tonterías...

Mara alzó la mirada para observar a Daryl, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que él se negaba a aceptar que ahora era no solo aceptado sino también admirado por muchos, y que si lo quisiera no le faltaría compañía, así que se encogió de hombros y se acomodó más entre sus brazos.

—Me gusta estar así —dijo Mara tras un rato.

—Se está bien. —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su comisura izquierda —. Pero tendríamos que vestirnos...

—Espera —dijo Mara, pegándose más al cuerpo del cazador —, no hay prisa. Está noche de verdad que necesito estar contigo.

La curva en la comisura de su labio se acentuó, y Daryl se giró hacia la joven, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y le permitía besarla con completa libertad. Tal vez no fuera lo más llamativo del carácter y personalidad de Mara, pero el hecho de que no disimulase su deseo y lo demostrase abiertamente agradaba mucho a Daryl. Así, al menos sabía que no era un degenerado y que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, como en ese momento, ella tenía las mismas ganas que él.

Sin reparos rodeó con ambos brazos la espalda de Mara y sujetó su nuca con la mano, mientras la besaba intensamente. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven se movía con sensualidad a su lado, haciéndole olvidar de nuevo todo aquello que no se encontrase bajo las sabanas de aquella cama.

Sería una noche larga, por suerte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Con la llegada de la mañana, Daryl se sorprendió al ver que no se habían llegado a vestir y Mara, al igual que él, estaba desnuda por completo y profundamente dormida boca abajo a su lado. Antes de levantarse la observó con detenimiento, recorriendo su espalda con los ojos para hacerlo seguidamente con la palma de la mano, del hombro hasta la cadera.

—Mmm... —se quejó, despertando lentamente —. ¿Qué hora es?

—Pronto —contestó Daryl y se incorporó, y comenzó a vestirse aun sentado sobre el colchón.

—Tengo vigilancia, debo sustituir a Glenn y Maggie. —su voz seguía sonando adormilada.

—Entonces en pie, Chip —declaró, y cogiendo una camiseta de la pila de ropa se la tiró encima.

—Eres tan dulce y romántico por las mañanas... —dijo incorporándose y apartando la prenda de su rostro.

Daryl no contestó y continuó vistiéndose al igual que Mara, que se enfundó la cazadora para salir de la celda seguidamente.

—El consejo se va a reunir ahora, para ver cómo explicar lo de ayer a todos, cuando lo hagamos también diremos como estás, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo antes de salir de la celda, y aunque lo hizo como una pregunta no lo era.

—Bien —contestó Mara tan respirar profundamente.

—Irá bien —aseguró para tranquilizarla.

—Claro, todo irá bien —contestó con una sonrisa, saliendo de la celda a continuación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Antes de ir a hacer su turno de vigilancia, Mara pasó por la cocina exterior e hizo café, sirviéndose ella misma una manzanilla, y con un par de tazas de café, que llevaba asidas por las asas, se encaminó a la torre, topándose con Glenn en el camino de la valla.

—Iba a relevaros —dijo la joven.

—¿Eso es para mí? —señaló las tazas el asiático.

—Sé que llego con retraso, y quería disculparme —confesó Mara.

—Acepto. —Tomó una taza con cuidado —. Maggie continua arriba.

—No la haré esperar. —se encaminó a la torre directamente con paso tranquilo, pero antes de llegar, la reunión de Michonne con los Grimes en el campo la distrajo, y esperó a la mujer de rastas —. Apenas has estado un día —dijo sin disimular su decepción.

—Tengo un lugar al que ir.

—Dudo que ese lugar de mueva porque te quedes un par de días más —comentó a media voz —Te abro la verja.

Michonne no dijo nada, bien sabía lo que Mara pensaba, e igual que ésta sabía que su compañera no perdía el tiempo en descansar más de lo necesario cuando regresaba. Volver a dar sus opiniones era una pérdida de tiempo.

Dejando la bebida calienta en el suelo, Mara tiró del sistema de poleas que movía la puerta exterior con fuerza para dejar salir a Michonne que ya montaba a Flame. Con su Katana a la espalda la mujer de color se alejó sin mirar atrás premeditadamente, mientras Mara cerraba de nuevo los portones y subía a la torre.

Al llegar a lo alto de la edificación golpeó con el puño la trampilla de entrada, incapaz de abrirla con ambas manos ocupadas.

—Creí que serías Glenn —declaró Maggie al verla.

—No, pero traigo café. —la tendió la taza aún humeante —.Creo que el consejo se va a reunir, por lo que pasó ayer, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, Glenn me lo dijo, pero no he hablado aún con Beth —confesó Maggie sentándose frente a Mara y dando un sorbo a la taza —. Ha sido muy repentino, y me preocupa como pueda asimilarlo, desde que llegamos aquí se sentía más segura.

—Daryl sólo me ha dicho que estuvo rara, tal vez le cueste comprendedlo. A mí me cuesta —aseguró Mara sin vergüenza.

Varias detonaciones de disparos que venían del interior de la penitenciaría interrumpieron a Mara, que sobresaltada se incorporó rápidamente para saber que ocurría.

—Espera —dijo Maggie a su compañera, impidiendo que saliera de la garita tras ella —.¿Pabellón? —preguntó con un fuerte grito a Rick que trabajaba en la pocilga.

—No lo sé —contestó este.

Mara sacó su pistola de la cintura de su pantalón y como si de una acto reflejo se tratase comprobó su munición, tal cual Vicent le había enseñado un mes antes.

—¿Donde es? —preguntó aun contando las balas.

—No sé sabe, debemos esperar —informó Maggie.

—Parece que Michonne está regresando —dijo Mara, mirando el camino por donde regresaba la yegua al galope —. Las puertas...

—Carl lo hará —la frenó Maggie, viendo como el joven ya comenzaba a abrir las puertas granates.

Pese a que la mujer al galope pasó el perímetro del cercado los caminantes se le echaron encima, impidiendo desenfundar su katana.

—Mierda —dijo Mara al verlo y se lanzó a la trampilla para ir en su ayuda.

—¡Aguanta! —gritó Maggie antes de entrar a la garita —. No, tu quédate — frenó a Mara, impidiendo que descendiera y colándose por la abertura del suelo.

—Toma... —le tendió su arma, mostrando su contrariedad pero sin discutir.

Sabía porque la trataba así, y no la gustaba, pero estando Michonne en una situación en la que nunca la había visto, discutir por mero orgullo era demasiado arrogante y estúpido, incluso aunque lo pudiera achacar a los picos hormonales. Mara salió de la garita y se limitó a mirar como Carl y Maggie socorrían a su compañera, y entraban cargando con ella, una vez la zona estuvo asegurada.

Aun así el miedo le seguía atenazando el estómago. Lo ocurrido dentro de la penitenciaria aun era un misterio para ellos, y las continuas detonaciones que se habían repetido tras el regreso de Michonne estaban atrayendo a los caminantes, que de nuevo se agolpaban contra las vallas frontales. Sabiendo que quedarse en aquella torre acabaría con sus nervios, Mara descendió y cogió las riendas de Flame, ignorando la mirada de Maggie.

—Yo me encargo de ella, luego regresaré a vigilar —dijo sin esperar aprobación —. Tienen que mirarle ese pie a Mich.

Mientras guiaba a la yegua hasta la cuadra sus ojos se desviaron hacía el patio donde esperaba ver algo que le disipara las dudas y el desconcierto, pero no había nadie en el exterior en ese momento. Lentamente desabrochó las correas del bocado y la silla y las dejó en la cerca con lentitud forzada. Hasta que sus ojos vieron salir a un mujer con una melena rubia que en principio creyó que se trataba de Vanessa, pero al identificar el pequeño bulto que portaba envuelto en una sabana como un pequeño cadáver supo que no era ella, sino Eileen y seguramente su pequeño hijo Josh y sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre de manera inconsciente.

Durante varios segundos no pudo apartar los ojos de la escena, hasta que reparó en Rick hablando con Carl, Maggie y Michonne. Su primer impulso fue dirigirse hacia ellos y preguntar por lo ocurrido, y sobre todo por el estado de Daryl. En esos momentos era lo que más la preocupaba. Miró al vallado, y las decenas de caminantes que se agolpaban contra las verjas que nadie estaba limpiando.

—Hay trabajo que hacer —se dijo a sí misma como excusa. Pues realmente tenía miedo a escuchar una respuesta que no quería oír.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El bloque D había quedado en completo silencio. Ya solo quedaban los cadáveres de las víctimas de la gripe y de los compañeros trasformados. Nadie decía nada, incluso evitaban respirar, más aún cuando se dijo que el origen era una gripe, un virus que con seguridad viajaba por el aire y al que simplemente por estar allí, permanecer allí en esos momentos se estaban exponiendo.

Se podía ver la psicosis en algunos compañeros, pero Daryl intentó ignorarla, y tapó el cadáver de Vanessa con una sabana, observando por última vez su expresión impasible y la perforación en la frente que el propio cazador la había causado con una flecha minutos antes evitando su trasformación. La idea de que apenas unas horas antes Mara había mostrado abiertamente sus celos hacia aquella mujer le resultó grotescamente cómica. Pero aquello le hizo pensar que no sabía ni dónde ni cómo estaba ella.

—Glenn, voy a fuera con esto —dijo a su compañero, señalando dos cuerpos envueltos en el suelo.

—Pero no los entierres, debemos reunirnos antes, ver como lo hacemos —previno el asiático.

—Aham... Iré a la biblioteca tras dejarlos, pero no es bueno tenerlos aquí —insistió sin discutir y salió tras cargar los cuerpos en la carretilla.

Sacó los cuerpos al exterior, dejándolos a un lado del pabellón, ocultos a las miradas del patio hasta que se decidiera si quemarlos o enterraros. Y sin perder más tiempo se aproximó a la valla del campo, esperando encontrar a Mara en la torre, donde debía estar, a salvo y bien.

Un instante de incertidumbre y cierto pánico se posó sobre él al ver la torre desocupada, pero no tardó en calmarse al descubrir a la joven a los pies de la construcción, ataviada con un mandil y dispuesta limpiar las vallas en solitario. Se encaminó a ella sin dudar.

Mara cambió la expresión por completo a ver a Daryl caminar hacia ella, pese a la pesadumbre que mostraba en su gesto y movimientos.

—¡Quédate ahí! —La frenó al ver que ella no perdía tiempo para lanzarse a abrazarlo — No te acerque más —se obligó a decir, pese a que también quería comprobar que todo iba bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No debes acercarte, y busca algo con lo que cubrirte la cara —contestó sin responder realmente a sus preguntas —. Es un virus o algo así, eso ha dicho el Dr. S.

—¿Un... Un virus? ¿Pero qué ha pasado en el pabellón? Hay muertos, Daryl. Los he visto.

—Sí... esa cosa acabó con algunos y se trasformaron en la noche.

—¡Oh! —se cubrió la cara con la mano sin poder evitar emocionarse —¿Muchos?

—Varios... Vanessa, el Sr. Samuels, Charlie... Patrick —enumeró, viendo como la cara de Mara se descomponía al escuchar el último nombre

—No había nadie enfermo, nadie —intentó comprender, no creyendo que aquello pudiera ser real.

—Actúa rápido... —explicó brevemente —. Así que mantente alejado de todos, quédate en el bloque C, no salgas, no...

—¿Y tú?

—Yo he estado en el D, todos los que...

—No. —se acercó un paso hasta él.

—Estoy bien, solo es precaución —alzó la mano en señal de alto —. Preocúpate por ti, tienes doble trabajo, yo estoy bien.

—Pero...

—Hay reunión del consejo, tengo que irme. —no le permitió dar voz a sus miedos o sentimientos, y se volteó para regresar.

—Diles que los caminantes se vuelven a agolpar —dijo alzando la voz, esforzándose por ser tan práctica como él.

—Claro. —y se giró de camino —¿Chip?

—¿Qué? —alzó la mirada al escucharle.

—Se acerca tormenta, no lo olvides.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven, que disimuló apretándolos fuertemente mientras asentía sin apartar los ojos de Daryl que comenzaba a ascender de regreso al patio.

—Imagina un mundo sin letras, una existencia sin leer, sin escribir... Una vida sin literatura.

—Eso no sería vida, no podría vivir así... Podría, quizá, lograr sobrevivir.

sin verlos. No sabía cómo me recibirían y ni si les gustaría mi nuevo corte de pelo.

Amigos de verano.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Su única arma para reencontrarse con ellos; una bolsa de golosinas.

—¿Queréis? —saludó.

Continuará...

.

* * *

><p>.TWD.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Casi un mes después del primer capítulo vengo a taer el segundo, y siendo corto éste para lo que venía publicando últimamente._

_Bien, lo primero es pedir perdón por la demora y lo siguiente es explicarme y excusarme._

_Con total sinceridad debo confesar que escribir esta segunda parte de F.E me está costando horrores, si bien la parte de Mara y Daryl la tengo muy clara, en especial el papel que Mara va tomar en la prisión sin quitar protagonismo o funciones a los canon y conservando su propio canon, seguir la trama se me hace muy difícil._

_La cuarta temporada no fue ni mucho menos mi temporada favorita, y la quinta sinceramente ha sido la gran decepción en todos los sentidos, así que ahora mismo la no estoy muy motivada para escribir, aunque amo a la pareja y me encantan la cosa no fluye. Pero no os alarméis, esto no quiere decir que vaya a cancelar la historia, la amo demasiado para eso. Sólo que las actualizaciones van a tardar._

_No pongo esto para pedir rr ni peloteo, si bien el apoyo motiva, a mi y a todos, no creo que se trate de eso, porque os aseguro que me siento muy valorada y recompensada por vuestros mensajes y cariño._

_Pero como he dicho, sino fluye... no fluye. Esperemos que sea transitorio._

Por cierto os recuerdo: Sorteo una foto original y exclusiva de Danai Gurira, la actriz que interpreta a Michonne entre mis lectores. Si queréis conseguirla visitar mi perfil y pinchar donde pone**"Quiero una Michone para mi"**


	4. Cap 3 Vacuna Antigripal

**3- Vacuna Antigripal**

Parecía que los esfuerzos de Mara por limpiar las vallas eran por completo inútiles. Los caminantes continuaban llegando por el campo atraídos por el ruido. Aunque Maggie se le había unido al poco rato de la marcha de Daryl con las noticias de lo sucedido, poco era lo que las dos mujeres podían hacer solas que cambiase la situación.

—Al menos estamos distraídas... —comentó la chica castaña mientras ensartaba la cabeza de una caminante de pelo cobrizo.

—Me conformo con eso... No quiero pensar, porque además... ¿de qué sirve? —contestó Mara.

—Sé lo de Patrick, lo siento. Sé que le tenías cariño —dijo Maggie apartándose un poco del vallado para hablar más tranquilamente.

—Me recordaba a Shelly, le gustaba... y yo le encontré. Pensé que le había salvado la vida —comentó Mara imitando a su compañera para recuperar el aliento —. El destino es paradójico.

Sin esperar respuesta retomó la limpieza de las vallas, apuñalando los granos más cercanos al vallado con saña.

—No te esfuerces tanto —recomendó Maggie —. Te vas a cansar...

—Tengo fondo —contestó, lo ultimo que quería era que la dijeran que ya ni eso lo podía hacer. Evitando la mirada sudada de Maggie volteó la cabeza y miró hacia el meandro del arroyo que bordeaba la prisión —. Mierda... —murmuró ante la visión —. Creo que no vamos a poder descansar, Mira —señaló en la dirección donde se enfocaba su vista.

Más caminantes llegaban en más desde allí, al menos un par de decenas. Y desfilaban derechos al grupo que ya se agolpaba en la alambrada.

—Hay que avisar —dijo Maggie.

Mara miró como la valla comenzaba a ceder y asintió.

—Vamós —instó.

Ambas salieron corriendo, apresurándose por conseguir ayuda. Maggie se desvió hacia el campo, al ver a Rick y Daryl en la parte destinada al cementerio y Mara continuó hacia el patio, alertando a Sasha, Glenn y Tyreese que estaba junto a la cocina, contabilizando los suministros.

—Necesitamos ayuda, las vallas no aguantan —dijo jadeante la joven tras la larga carrera.

Sin ninguna explicación más y tras llevar la vista a las verjas junto a la torre tres, los tres compañeros siguieron a la joven, uniéndose a Maggie y los otros por el pasillo que bordeaba el campo.

Cada uno tomo un palo o palanca y comenzó a eliminar caminantes. Pero como hacía treinta y un días la cantidad de esos despojos humanos impedían que calleran por la presión.

La débil valla se tambaleaba.

La incertidumbre de que Five tuviera razón que aquello fuera un endeble refugio de alambres, destinado a caer y convertirse en su tumba, se apoderó de Mara. Con ira siguió acometiendo contra los caminantes.

A su lado, Maggie cayó al suelo, pero Mara ni reparó en ello, obcecada en acabar con la amenaza a su seguridad. Pero la voz alarmada de Sasha si la hizo despertar de su afán liquidador, cuando advirtió de los restos de unas ratas al borde del alambrado.

—¿Alguién les da de comer? —preguntó incrédula la afroamericana.

La idea desquiciante comenzaba a tomar forma en la cabeza de todos cuando el vallado cedió bruscamente, demostrando que no había tiempo para nada más que aquello. Lo demás, era secundario.

—¡Esa parte de la vaya! —señaló Sasha.

Pero toda la verja decía gradualmente, pese a que todos intentaba contenerla.

—¡Empujad! —gritó Maggie desesperada, con el resto.

—Apartaos. —Tomó del brazo Daryl a Mara, alejándola de la valla —. ¡Vamos, apartaos! —insistió.

Todos obedecieron, más por propio instinto que por las palabras del cazador, y la distancia les dio una peor perspectiva de la escena.

—Si la valla sigue inclinándose, pasaran por encima —evidenció Sasha, pero todos se habían dado cuenta.

Ya no estaba los boinas verdes con ellos para acabar certeramente con las decenas de caminantes en minutos. Y no había tantos acercándose que salir como señuelo era un suicidio. Pero Rick miró al interior del campo de cultivo y una idea se formó en su mente.

—Daryl, trae el Jeep... Tengo una idea —dijo a su compañero con seguridad y éste asintió sin hacer preguntas.

Obedeciendo la petición de Rick, Daryl se dispuso a alejarse, pero no solo.

—Vamos, Chip —dijo cogiéndola suavemente por el antebrazo, pero tirando de ella con decisión —. Ayúdame.

La joven le miró desconcertada, viendo como se levantaba el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello para hablarle, pero le siguió. No había nada en lo que le pudiera ayudar, sólo debía coger el Jeep de patio.

—¿En qué te voy a ayudar?

—A mi no, ayuda a Beth dentro, está con... —comenzó a decir Daryl, pero Mara nada más escucharle tironeó de su brazo zafándose de su agarre, mirándole con rencor.

—Las vallas no aguantan, y si caen sí estaré en peligro —soltó, parándose en seco.

—Necesito tener la mente en esto —dijo, instándola a que continuara andando, no había tiempo para perderle con discusiones.

—Pues tenla —le siguió para no empeorar la situación.

—¿Tú deciden con qué coño te preocupas? —preguntó entrando en el patio —. Ves al pabellón, Carol te puede necesitar.

La pareja había llegado hasta el Jeep blanco y Daryl se subió en el lado del conductor, ante la mirada iracunda de Mara. Estaba rabiosa por como la trataba, él, Maggie... y cuando se diera la noticia todos. Quería gritar que era hábil y fuerte, que no era una maldita inútil dependiente de nadie cual adolescente enrabietada. Pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola silaba de su alegato con voz aguda la voz de Rick la despistó.

—¡Ven para la pocilga! —gritó el Sheriff que ya se dirigía hacia ese lugar con paso acelerado.

—Obedece, Chip —arrancó el motor Daryl.

Por toda respuesta la joven pateó el remolque anclado a la trasera del vehículo, pero se dirigió al bloque C. Lo último que la faltaba era obcecarse en hacer algo y que por ello Daryl cometiera un error y saliera mal parado. Aun así, y aceptando que por lo menos por él debía tener cuidado, no le gustaba aquella situación. Debía hablar seriamente de aquello.

Era cierto que su temperamento y carácter estaba irascible. Estaba llegando al segundo trimestre y si la memoria no la fallaba y este embarazo se parecía al de Bastian, cada vez estaría más sensible. Ya le había pasado. Evidentemente la amenaza de muerte perenne no ayudaba, y sólo en ella estaba hacer de aquello algo más llevadero. Pero la sobreprotección la molestaba, no lo podía evitar.

Entro en el pabellón procurando ignorar lo ocurrido con Daryl y buscar algo en lo que colaborar y sentirse util. Pero al llegar al recibidor se paró en seco. Solo estaban Carol y Carl, pero se palpaba una extraña tensión en el ambiente que Mara no supo a qué se debía, apenas disipada por la voz de Beth que se escuchaba cantar de fondo.

La mujer de cabello cano, al notar notar la presencia de Mara, se incorporó de la mesa exagonal donde estaba acomodada y se dirigió hacia ella, mostrando una actitud relajada.

—¿Cómo están las niñas Samuels? —preguntó Mara —Daryl me dijo lo de Brian, podrecillas.

—Confusas, ha sido todo muy duro y aún están asimilando que él se ha ido —explicó la mujer —. Pero estarán bien. Le prometí cuidar de ellas, y lo voy ha hacer.

—Es... bueno, no tienen a nadie más y... saben que las quieres —dijo Mara que no se sorprendió, Carol siempre había tenido predilección por aquellas niñas y no la costaba entender porque —. Lo importante es eso, que sepan que tienen a alguien que cuidará de ellas.

—Y las enseñe a cuidarse a si mismas—dijo la mujer y llevó la vista a Carl al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Sí, también...

El llanto de Judith llegó desde la galería de celdas, Y Mara miró a Carl que estaba recogiendo unos tablones del suelo, sin saber si dejarlo e ir a ayudar o no.

—Voy a ayudar a Beth —se adelantó la joven, solucionando su dilema.

Mara entró en la galería con paso decidido y vió salir a Beth de su celda, adecentándose una blusa, pero el llanto de la pequeña venía de otra celda.

—¿Y la gorda? —preguntó desubicada.

—Se la he dejado a Mich...

Aquello extraño a la joven, jamás había visto a Michonne acercarse al bebé. Si lo pensaba podría decir que de hecho evitaba estar en un perímetro cercano a la criatura. Siguió a Beth y se sorprendió al ver a su compañera abrazada a la pequeña, que ya no lloraba. Michonne esta emocionada.

—Déjala —susurró a la joven Greene, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para alejarse de allí.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó la rubia, más por simple curiosidad que porque pensase que Mara tuviera la respuesta. Pero algo le decía a la joven de ojos castaño claro que sí la tenía. Pero no contestó.

—Deberíamos juntar sábanas, toallas y cosas así —propuso —. Puede que más personas enfermen en los próximos días, si esa cosa es contagiosa como dicen, todo eso harán falta. Decida lo que decida el consejo para hacer, tener eso preparado no creo que venga mal, ¿no crees?

—Es verdad —asintió Beth.

—Pues... pongámonos con ello —propuso con una palmada para comenzar—. Voy a ir al corredor, para ver que hay allí.

—Yo voy mirando lo que está lavado y podemos reunir.

—Perfecto —se puso en marcha.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, hacer cosas y sentirse necesaria y útil. Así no pensaba en nada malo, ni se frustraba o alteraba. Debía estar activa.

De camino al bloque A que alojaba el corredor, Mara recordó a Olga, pensando que sin duda sus caracteres encontrados, habían sido la causa de su buena unión durante los días sobreviviendo anteriores a llegar allí. Con Olga absolutamente todo dependía de Mara, así que no había tiempo para hundirse y aún menos para frustrarse por ser sobreprotegida. Sonrió. La echaba de menos.

Abrió la pesada puerta estanca del oscuro corredor, soprendiendose al encontrar allí a Caleb y Hershel.

—¿Mara, ocurre algo? —preguntó el granjero.

—No... Sólo venía a ver que ropa de cama hay por aquí por si hace falta, por si hay ma´s enfermos. Adelantar trabajo hasta que se tomen medidas —explicó.

—Estamos en ello, pensamos trasladar aquí a quien enferme —explicó Hershel, que tomo aquello como si la joven recriminase que no se hacía nada.

—Pues traeré lo que encontremos, sé que hay muchas celdas con apenas los colchones —dijo sin reparar en el tono molesto del hombre.

—Nos ocuparemos nosotros, Mara —dijo Caleb.

—Sí, Karen y David, el que llegó con Five, ya tiene síntomas y están en las tumbas. Pero cuanto antes los acomodemos aquí mejor.

—Para ellos y para mi, al atenderles.

—Pero puedo ayudar —comentó Mara.

—No es buena idea —negó Hershel, que ya había comprendido que la joven solo quería estar activa, como siempre cuando algo la perturbaba o había problemas. Pero no estaba molesta por las, realmente escasas, medidas que el consejo había tomado hasta ese momento.

—Creemos que la enfermedad es una cepa de gripe, y la gripe como la mayoría de las enfermedades virales afecta a ancianos, niños y...

—Embarazadas —terminó la frase del doctor, llevando las manos a su vientre.

—Aunque tú no te contagiaras, cabe la posibilidad de que el embarazo se malograse... es solo una hipótesis.

—Claro, ni lo he pensado —reconoció ella, verdaderamente asustada —. Iré al bloque C. Reuniré todo lo necesario y lo dejaré en el recibidor. Me quedaré con Judith —sin que la dijeran nada más la joven se dispuso a abandonar el corredor.

—Por precaución, lleva algo que te cubra la nariz y la boca —aconsejo Hershel.

—Por supuesto —contestó antes de salir del pabellón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La idea de Rick, al usar a los cerdos para distraer a los caminates agolpados en el vallado había funcionado y parecía que ya no había peligro con aquello. Esa parte del cercado había sido reforzada por Sasha y Glenn y Daryl regresaba con el Jeep para dejar de nuevo en su lugar.

Tras dejar el vehículo en un estremo del patio, vió que Mara salía cargada con un cesto del Bloque C y se encaminada al tendero, con la cara cubierta con una tela branca. Sin prisa, Daryl se encaminó hacia ella. Estaría enfadada, de aquello no le cabía la menos duda. Odiaba que la dijeran lo que debía hacer, bueno... Realmente, odiaba que la dijeran lo que no podía hacer. Y el cazador no podía negar que lo había hecho y no de la mejor manera posible.

Al estar a un par de metros de a su espalda, sintió el impulso de abrazarla por detrás, deslizar su mano por su vientre y besarla en la cabeza como señal de paz. Vio aquello claramente en su cabeza, reconociendo que era algo impropio de él, pero el saber que debía no acercarse demasiado le llevaba a desearlo.

—Creía que odiabas hacer la colada —dijo quedando a un par de metros a su altura, junto a las sabanas tendidas.

—Es de lo poco que se me permite... A falta de otra cosa, es mejor que estar tumbada esperando que no te coman —dijo por debajo de su pañuelo, sin mirarlo, centrada en recoger la colada. Ya se le había pasado el enfado realmente, pero quería hacerse de rogar.

—Ha ido bien, está solucionado —dijo Daryl, sabiendo que Mara ya no estaba enfadada. De estarlo no le hubiera contestado —. Los cerdos podían estar enfermos y Rick los ha usado para alejar a los caminantes.

—Vaya... me alegro que Shelly no esté, hubiera hecho un drama —comentó Mara desviando la vista a la pocilga y reparando en que Rick la estaba desmantelando en solitario. Ante la frase y la mención de la niña Daryl se quedó callado unos segundos.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto? —preguntó el cazador, provocando que Mara le mirase incrédula.

—No —contestó sin dudar —, ni por un momento.

El impulso de acercarse a él y tocarle, abrazarle, demostrarle que estaba con él y segura de estar donde debía la hizo dar un paso, pero se frenó.

—Esto es horrible... si me prohibieran parpadear me sería más fácil —aseguró apretando los puños.

—Mejor no pensarlo —dijo él —. Cuando los enfermos queden aislados será más fácil. Hay que ver quien tiene síntomas.

—La espera siempre es lo peor —apuntó ella —. En el fondo todos estamos en el bombo. He estado y hablado con la mayoría de los que ayudasteis esta mañana en el D.

—Tú no vas a enfermar de eso —dijo Daryl.

—Caleb piensa que aún así es más peligroso para mi —comentó, arrepintiendose de confesar eso ante Daryl.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque se preocupa mucho por mi —mintió —. Él supo lo de mi estado antes que yo, piensa que debe vigilarme.

La voz nerviosa y evasiva de Mara delataba su mentira claramente, y Daryl la miró inquisitivo, declarando con la misma claridad que no la creía.

—Di —insistió.

—Porque somos dos lo que podríamos caer enfermos —confesó —. Pero eso es igual. No cambia nada.

—Deveriamos reunir al consejo, tomar medidas —dijo.

—Es tarde... Mañana, tras descansar... —Un fuerte y desagradable olor a barbacoa o algo quemandose le llegó a Mara que arrugó la nariz con asco —. ¿A qué huele?

Daryl miró en derredor y observó los restos de la pocilga ardiendo en el campo.

—Rick, esta limpiando lo que queda —señaló en su dirección.

—Oh, es asqueroso —declaró sin dejar de mostrar su mueca de repulsión —. Apesta a carne quemada.

—Ve dentro, yo termino —aconsejo Daryl —. Túmbate, descansa o leer. Ya no tienes que esperar a que me pase nada.

—Por que no puedo más de las nauseas, sino no te haría caso —aseguró Mara sin abandonar su orgullo.

—¿Que hago con lo esto? —preguntó el cazador antes de que la joven se alejara.

—Son para el corredor —dijo sin volverse, cubriéndose con la mano la cara y sujetándose el estomago.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el recibidor del bloque C, Daryl y Carol recogían algunas de las ropas de cama limpia para llevar al corredor. Michonne le había dicho al cazador que Mara estaba en su celda, se había quedado dormida leyendo al parecer.

—¿Se encontraba mal? —preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

—Solo estará cansada, ha ayudado en la vallas —se adelantó a decir Daryl, ante la indicación de que la joven hubiera enfermado —. No ha estado expuesta.

—Si, se veía bien —aseguró Michonne desde la entrada de la galería.

De la puerta que cominicaba con las tumbas que conducian al bloque D, un agitado y nervioso Tyreese entró, mostrando una expresión completamente desconcertada. Buscando con la mirada algo que ni él sabía que era.

—Los han matado... los han...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Daryl al oírle.

—Han matado a... Karen y David —dijo con voz queda.

El cazador se aproximó a su compañero, aún sin comprender sus palabras, pues a lo más que llegaba a deducir es que los enfermos habían muerto.

Junto a la mesa exagonal, Carol permaneció estatica por unos segundos, vagando sus ojos de Tyreese a Michonne que la miraba interrogativa sin entender que pasaba.

—Han matado a Karen y David, los han asesinado —aclaró entonces Tyreese, con un deje de ira en su voz.

—Avisa a Rick —ordenó Daryl a Carol —. Vamos —pidió a su compañero y le siguió por las tumbas.

Llegaron hasta el pequeño patio lateral que daba a la trasera de la prisión. En el corto trayecto Daryl aún no comprendía de que hablaba realmente Tyreese y porque le llevaba hasta allí y no a las celdas de aislamiento donde habían dejado descansar a ambos enfermos. Hasta que lo vio.

Tirados en el suelo, completamente calcinados y aún humeantes había dos cadáveres. Karen y David.

La oratoria no era una de las virtudes de Daryl, y en ese momento más que nunca las palabras le abandonaron. No había nada que pudiera decir. La imagen era macabra, más que cualquier otra que hubiera visto en esos ultimo meses. Al menos le tranquilizó que no había señales de resistencia en los cuerpos, así que habían sido quemados una vez muertos y no antes.

Rick llegó con Carol unos minutos después, acabando con el incomodo silencio que se establecía en el lugar. Como si la compañía de los otros hiciera despertar a Tyreese de un sueño y hacerle comprender que aquello era real su ira, acallada hasta el momento se liberó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mara despertó de un agitado sueño con violencia, tirando al suelo el libro que descansaba sobre su pecho y que había estado leyendo hasta sucumbir al cansancio.

Abochornada por quedarse dormida, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo lo que habái que hacer, la joven se incorporó y salió de la celda. Debía despejarse y hacer su parte, se dijo, yendo al exterior para lavarse la cara.

El patio, el campo y hasta el exterior de la prisión estaban tranquilos. Menos de media docena de personas cavaban las tumbas para las victimas de las bloque D, y la cocina estaba desierta.

Se aproximo a uno de los bidones que recogían el agua de lluvia, pero apenas quedaba un palmo de liquido en su interior. Demasiado bajo para usarlo. Detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos pesados y eraticos y se volteó nerviosa, pensando que podían ser de un caminante. Un compañero enfermo que se hubiera trasformado. Su mano derecha buscaba algo en su cintura con lo que hacerlo frente, cuando sus ojos reconocieron a Tyreese.

Si el hombre no la hubiera mirado con ojos derrotados y se hubiera encaminado a interior del bloque, ignorándola, lo hubiera hecho frente. Tenía el rostro mal herido, ensangrentado y sus brazos se protegían el costado. Sin embargo y pese a la sangre no parecía victima de esa gripe, sino de una pelea.

—Hershel debe verte, creo que te has lesionado los tendones —dijo Carol, llamando la atención de Mara, que desvió la vista hasta ella y Rick.

El Sheriff también lucia herido, y su mano estaba en carne viva. La joven no entendía nada, y hasta dudó de haber despertado de aquel sueño. Nada tenía sentido.

—Chip, no deberías salir del pabellón —dijo Daryl dirigiéndose a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, ignorando su consejo —¿Quién les ha hecho eso a Ty y Rick?

—Ellos —contestó Daryl, conteniendo el aliento un segundo —. Alguien ha asesinado a los enfermos de aislamiento y los ha quemado.

—¿A Karen y David? —preguntó incrédula la joven, y Daryl asintió.

—No sabemos quién ni porqué, pero los encontraremos —aseguró el cazador con convicción —. Ty ha perdido los nervios y Rick también.

—Creo que esto nos supera...

—No, podremos con ello —dijo Daryl —. Quien lo haya hecho lo pagará. Rick lo encontrará...

—Me refiero a todo, todo lo que está pasando —aclaró Mara.

Tyreese, aún cubierto de sangre e ignorando nuevamente a todos, salió del pabellón con paso decidido y se encaminó al campo, cogiendo una pala de la valla.

—Nos reuniremos en el consejo cuanto antes y haremos algo —prometió Daryl para si —. Vuelve dentro y no te expongas.

—Tu tampoco —pidió ella.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Daryl, y se alejó por donde había venido.

Iba a recoger los cuerpos de los dos asesinados, pero no se lo dijo a Mara, era mejor no hacerlo, no preocupara. No quería exponerse a contagiarse, pero no quería que nadie más pudiera enfermar. Prefería hacer el trabajo duro él. Sabía que podría y no le pasaría nada. Aunque ahora sí le importaba morir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En las pocas horas que siguieron al descubrimiento de los cadáveres de Karen y David, la situación empeoró notablemente dentro de la prisión. Media docena de personas habían mostrado síntomas de gripe, entre ellos Sasha y el propio Caleb.

El consejo se reunió con urgencia, para tomar una decisión sobre que hacer tanto con los enfermos como con los que aún estaban bien. Había muchas personas vulnerables y seguir compartiendo espacio, aunque manteniendo distancia ya no era una opción. Ni tampoco espera a que con los medios que disponían alguien superase la enfermedad, pues era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a aquello sin un tratamiento.

Durante ese tiempo, Mara había intentado disimular las molestias qe sufría por su embarazo, pues alguien podría pensar que se encontraba enferma y pedirla trasladarse al Bloque A. Hubiera podido confesar su situación, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo prefería pasar desapercibida y no decir nada.

Los cuatro miembros del consejo que permanecían sanos salieron de la biblioteca junto con Michonne que había estado presente por si conocía algun lugar nuevo donde encontrar suministros o medicinas.

—Mara, necesitamos que reunas a los niños y los lleves a bloque E —pidió Hershel —. Lo más seguro es aislar a los que estan sanos en cada despacho y evitar más contagios. Yo me encargaré de la gente mayor.

—De acuerdo —asintió la joven.

—Los niños estarán en un ala, contigo y Beth, que se quedará con Judith, es muy vulnerable —explicó —. Yo me encargaré de el otro lado y los ancianos.

—¿Carl también? No creo que quiera quedarse aparte —comentó la joven —. No es su estilo.

—Habla con Rick, pero es lo que hemos decido.

—¿Que más? ¿Que más habeís decidio? Esto no se va a solucionar por estar cada uno en una habitación —preguntó Mara.

—Vamos a ir a por medicinas —informó Daryl a un par de pasos de ella —. A la universidad de veterinaria.

—Allí deberían quedar medicinas y compuesto para pedicamente que nos son útiles —aclaró Hershel.

—Eso está... —intentó calcular la distancia, pero no era buena con los mapas ni la orientación.

—Lejos, pero es la única opción. Aislándonos no se curará nadie. Lo has dicho tu misma —dijo Daryl.

—¿Quienes vais? —preguntó.

—De momento Michonne y yo. Le voy a pedir a Bob que se una. Estuvo en el D pero se encuentra bien y es médico —comentó Daryl, mirando a Hershel y esperando su respuesta.

—Bien pensado —asintió el hombre cano —. Iré reuniendo a los mayores. Te veo en administración —dijo a Mara antes de encaminarse por el pasillo.

—No quiero quedarme aquí —confesó Mara —. No quiero no saber cómo estás con todo lo que está pasando.

—No puedes venir. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando ahora, por mucho que lleves ese pañuelo.

—Lo sé... pero no decido en que preocuparme —dijo Mara.

—Nadie lo hace —comentó Daryl asintiendo con la cabeza —. Pero vamos a salir pronto y volveremos mañana con medicinas. Sólo aguanta unas horas.

—Decirlo es fácil —se quejó la joven.

—No, no lo es —negó Daryl y se dispuso ha alejarse para preparar la salida.

—Daryl... espera —le siguió y sin darle tiempo a que le impidiera acercarse o rehuyera el gesto la joven se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro cubierto con un pañuelo en el pecho del cazador —. Vuelve conmigo... con nosotros.

Daryl acarició el cabello de la joven, sabiendo que debía alejarla de él, pero incapaz de hacerlo. No la había tocado en horas y sentirla junto a él le agradó. Inconscientemente bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su nariz y labios sobre su cabellera y aspiró el aroma lentamente .

—Claro —contestó y con pesadez y desgana se apartó de ella.

.

* * *

><p>.TWD.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Holis!_

_Lo primero que tengo que decir, es que los días en la prisión segun los guionés de la 4ª temproada son de 72 horas al menos. El episodi pasan en el mismo día... ¿no anochece jamás en georgia o qué? _

_Ahora que estoy viendo la serie con ojo clinico, me estoy dando cuenta de varios fallos. Pequeños, de esos que si no analizas ni piensas, pero haberlos hailos. _

_Y hablando de la serie, que no queda nada para el regreso! El día ocho en AMC y el nueve en Fox. _

_Si quereis enlaces para verlo online decirmelo por privado, por acá, Facebook, Twitter etc... ya sabeis mis perfiles **Hotarubi86**, siempre y en todos los sitios. _

_**El día Ocho anunciaré al ganador de la fotografia original y exclusiva de Michonne** formada por Danday Gurira que he estado sorteando. Mucha suerte a todos! _

_Espero que el cap os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestrao pinión, buena o mala, ya sabéis que a mi las criticas no me molestas si me ayudan a mejorar. _

_Un abrazote, musas_

_¡Os quiero! _


	5. Cap 4 Medicina Alternativa

**4º- Medicinas Alternativas**

En un pequeño petate Mara guardó las cosas más necesarias para trasladarse a la zona de administración. Por simple costumbre metió dentro su ejemplar de "El Principito", casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, y cerro la bolsa para cargarse la hombro.

Con desgana bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al nivel inferior de celdas, y siguió los pasos de Carl que también con una mochila al hombro abandonaba la galería. Al pasar junto al padre del chico, Mara miró a Rick y le hizo un gesto que le prometía calladamente cuidar de él.

No se unió al joven, dejó que fuera por libre, con su contrariedad por quedar aislado a flor de piel. A Mara le costaba muy poco comprendedlo, ambos querían hacer cosas, ser útiles y ayudar, pero el todos a su alrededor se lo impedían avalados por cuidarlo.

—No me quedaré en un despacho —dijo al final Carl cuando entraron en administración —. Te ayudaré a mantener esto seguro.

Su tono era tan decidido y contundente que Mara no pudo más que asentir con una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes mejor destreza y puntería que yo, y menos dudas con lo que se debe hacer —reconoció la joven, descargando la pequeña mochila de su hombro.

—¿Mi hermana...?

—Está en el otro extremo, lejos del resto —indicó Mara que había organizado los despachos un rato antes —. Está segura con Beth, si quieres ir...

—No, es mejor que nadie se acerque demasiado, es vulnerable —aseguró el chico.

—Bien... —Mara se encamino al despacho que se había reservado para ella misma y usar cuando necesitase descansar, pero se volvió a mitad de camino —¿Carl? —el joven se giró, mirándola con curiosidad majo el ala de su sombrero —Me alegro estar aquí contigo y contar con tu ayuda.

Sin esperar respuesta del chico, Mara siguió su camino, y una vez en el despacho se colocó el pañuelo para cubrir su nariz y boca. Podía ser que algún niño estuviera ya enfermo o que ella lo estuviera, y si no se protegía el contagio sería posible.

Una vez preparada dio una vuelta por los pasillos, repartiendo la escasa agua, que les había llevado Carol un poco antes, entre los niños. Cuando terminó se sentó a esperar en una silla cerca de la puerta que daba a las escaleras de entrada, por si alguien venía o alguien intentaba salir.

—¿Chip? —escuchó en las escaleras.

Rápidamente se incorporó y salió al pasillo, rescontrando a Daryl al pie de las escaleras, caminando nerviosa de un extremo a otro, mordiéndose el pulgar. Sin dudar bajó los cuatro peldaños que les separaban.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, vamos a salir en breves... quería ver que todo iba bien —dijo mirándola y desviando la vista la puerta que daba a los despachos.

—No es verdad —aseguró mirándole y sabiendo que ese nerviosismo no se debía solo a dejarla —¿Quienes vais? ¿Pasa algo con el viaje?

—No, nada... vamos Mich, Bob y yo. Todo está bien.

—Sois pocos, solo tres...

—Glenn y Sasha han enfermado, y Rick es mejor que se quede.

—Maggie es necesaria aquí, y no ha estado tan expuesta al virus como para viajar contigo o Bob, pero Ty es más útil con vosotros, díselo —dijo Mara irritada. Ella no podía ir, pero de esa salia sí que dependía la vida de todos —. Velando a su hermana no hará que se recupere.

—Quiere protegerla, porque si el que hizo eso a Karen... —explicó Daryl —. Ya he hablado con él y no quiere moverse de la puerta del corredor.

—Será... —acalló un juramente pero se controló —. Está desubicado, supongo que no es fácil aceptar lo que le ha pasado...

—No, quiere encontrar al que lo hizo.

—Rick estaba en ello, y lo hará —confió la joven —. Quién haya sido no podrá ocultarlo mucho tiempo, es peligroso. Cualquiera podríamos haber sido ellos —esa idea se hizo real en la joven que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de ese punto.

Con todo lo sucedido y todo lo que se debía hacer y organizar, no había reparado que alguein, un compañero, pues el asesino no era alguien llegado de fuera en ese momento, había quitado la vida a dos miembros del grupo que ya estaban aislados, sencillamente por enfermar. Ella podía haber sido Karen o David, llevaba más tiempo allí que el segundo, pero no había sido una habitante de Woodbury como la primera, así que tal vez mucho las vieran aún en esos momentos como una extraña. Un escalofrió la recorrió la espalda y Daryl pareció notarlo.

—Tú estas a salvo, de eso y de ellos. Estas bien y te sabes cuidar —dijo él, casi tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

—Lo sé, no me pasará nada —asintió —. Ty entrará en razón, estoy segura. Al final se dará cuenta que es la única manera real de ayudar a Sasha. Debe hacerlo.

—Tal vez, pero debe decidirse pronto. No tenemos más tiempo que perder.

—Pues no lo pierdas. Vete... y vuelve conmigo pronto —pidió ella, cogiendo la mano de él y apretándola un instante

—Si... —asintió devolviendo el gesto, pero conteniéndose en acercarse más.

—Daryl, espera... —Le frenó antes de que se marchara —. La Sra. Richards quería marcar la tumba de su marido, pero ha entrado en el bloque A... así que no podrá buscar nada.

—Buscaré algo, pero ella la señalará cuando regresemos con medicinas.

—Lo sé, —sonrió —Era geólogo o algo así, me dijo que le gustaba los minerales.

—Bien, ¿algo más? —dijo antes de salir.

—¿Hay nubes? —preguntó Mara, pero no desvió la vista al exterior de la puerta sino que se quedó mirando fijamente a Daryl.

—Sí, sabes que siempre se acerca tormenta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La pequeña Lizzie estaba algo desorientada. Quería encontrar a su hermana, porque no se encontraba muy bien, y la soledad hacía que se encontrase peor. Sabía que las habían puesto en despachos contiguos, pese a que ellas deseaban permanecer juntar. Pero en esos momentos no sabía si era el despacho de su izquierda o el de su derecha.

Antes de dar con la puerta tras la cual estaba Mika, la niña escuchó pasos que se aproximaban e intentó entrar en una de las habitaciones pero esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Nerviosa, su respiración se aceleró y no pudo controlar la tos.

—Lizzie, ¿Qué haces fuera? —preguntó preocupada Mara al ver a la pequeña.

—Busco a Mika —dijo cubriéndose la boza con la muñeca para parar su tos.

—Oh... —se lamentó Mara al reconocer sus síntomas, pero sin dudar se aproximó a ella y se arrodilló palpando su frente. Tenía unas décimas.

—¿Lizzie? —preguntó una suave voz a espaldas de Mara.

La joven ser giró y reconoció a la pequeña de las Samuels asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta, mirando a su hermana y cambiando su expresión al saberla enferma.

—Mika, entra dentro, no debes salir —dijo Mara —. Lizzie se pondrá bien, aunque deberá ir al otro pabellón.

—Allí esta Carol, ella cuidará de ti —aceptó Mika con una seguridad y tranquilidad que fascinaron a Mara —. No te preocupes.

—Claro, Lizzie —aseguró Mara —. Carol esta cuidando de lo que se encuentran un poquito mal, ¿quieres ir con ella? —preguntó con tono tranquilo y la niña asintió en silencio, tragando silaba pesadamente —Pues vamos...

—No, puedo ir sola —se negó la pequeña.

—Esta bien...

Sin dudar, Lizzie se encaminó por los pasillos hacia la salida para dirigirse al corredor con el resto de enfermos. Hasta el momento y exceptuando a Patrick era la primera menor que daba muestras de estar enferma, y eso no dejó indiferente a Mara. Esperaba que Daryl regresara pronto con las medicinas y los enfermos aguantaran hasta ese momento.

Reanudó su ronda, caminando con lentitud y prestando especial atención a los sonidos. Esperando y temiendo al mismo tiempo escuchar toses en alguno de los despachos. Al llegar al extremo de la planta encontró a Maggie que se alejaba del despacho donde se encontraba su hermana al cuidado de Judith.

Las dos compañeras se miraron a los ojos al estar una frente a la otra, y Mara recordó que Glenn había enfermado según le había dicho Daryl y sin durar se abrazó a Maggie.

—Se va a poner bien —la dijo —. Se va a poner bien...

—Aún no se han ido a por medicinas... y...

—Saldrán en pocos minutos y volverán mañana con los medicamentos —aseguró Mara sin alejarse de Maggie —. Confía, sobre todo en Glenn. Él no dejará que una estúpida gripe le aleje de ti.

Maggie sonrió con tristeza al escucharla. Aquello era cierto, por estar con ella Glenn lucharía contra lo que fuera necesario.

—¿Mi padre está en el otro ala?

—Sí, pero está aislado... no debe ni salir ni acercarse por aquí. Lo ha dicho el mismo —contestó Mara —. Pero quiere hacer su parte, todos debemos hacerla, ¿no?

—Caleb también está enfermo y Sasha, si Carol, Rick o nosotras enfermamos...

—No va a pasar, eso no pasará —contestó Mara, usando el mismo tono que solía emplear Daryl para convencerla de cosas de las cuales no ni él mismo podía estar seguro —Traerán medicinas, la gente se recuperará, Glenn se pondrá bien. Sé que tienes demasiado que perder, tu hermana, tu padre y tu marido. Cuanto más se tiene más se teme. Pero es el precio a pagar por la felicidad. Tú me lo dijiste, no estamos locas por no negarnos ser felices y no despreciar la oportunidad de serlo en este mundo. Ahora toca pagar por eso, pero merece la pena. Usemos la angustia que nos mantiene activas para hacer todo lo posible. Porque eso es lo que debemos hacer.

—A veces creo que eres hija de mi padre, ¿Sabes? —sonrió al escuchar a Mara —Hablas como él y como Beth.

—Es fácil seguir sus enseñanzas, reconforta el sonido de esperanza en ellas —asintió la chica morena —. Ayuda a estar centrados.

El sonido de la puerta exterior. La que daba a la parte sur de la prisión y llevaba a la salida al bosque se escuchó al fondo del pasillo lateral, y ambas chicas miraron en aquella dirección desconcertadas.

El temor de que alguien, tal vez el causante de los asesinatos, hubiera entrado de aquella manera al bloque E le cruzó la por la cabeza a Mara, y sin dudar echo mano a su arma de fuego. Sabía que no era un caminante lo que había entrado, y acompañada de Maggie se dirigió en esa dirección.

—¿Carl? —preguntó Mara al reconocer al chico —¿De dónde vienes?

—Del bosque —confesó, pero aquella respuesta sólo abría más interrogantes —. He ido con Hershel a recoger una Bayas para hacer té...

—Bayas de Sauco... —murmuró Maggie —. Annette las usaba como medicina.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Le has dejado sólo fuera? —preguntó Mara, temiendo algo peor.

—No, me dijo que volviera, que él debía ir con los enfermos —contestó el chico.

—¿Al corredor? —preguntó Maggie sin querer creerse lo que escuchaba, pero sin dudar emprendió el camino para ir tras él.

—Maggie... —dijo Mara, pero no pudo detenerla.

—No le hará cambiar de opinión —dijo Carl al verla irse —. Quiere ayudar con lo que sabe, no podrá convencerlo de que se quede aquí encerrado.

—Lo sé... —dijo Mara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hacia un par de hora más o menos que Daryl, acompañado de Tyreese, Michonne y Bob habían abandonado la prisión en busca de medicinas para curar la gripe y todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

En ese tiempo, en el que Hershel no regresó, pero Maggie sí. Necesitaba hablar con su hermana y Mara las dejó intimidad.

Carol llegó un poco después con algo de agua, pese a que la mayoría estaba destinada a los enfermos.

—¿Qué más falta? —preguntó Mara seria —No conseguimos nada en el supermercado y no deberíamos recurrir a lo que estaba guardado en el Bloque D, porque ni sabemos de que forma se trasmite realmente esta enfermedad.

—Es cierto... —asintió pensativa —. Habría que salir a por suministros.

—Maggie y yo podemos ir, tal vez mañana y buscar algo cerca porque Daryl se retrasa —propuso Mara —. Rick debería quedarse, hasta que resuelva lo que pasó con Karen y David y todos estemos seguros.

—Lo hablaré con él —dijo tras un segundo, Carol parecía contrariada y no poco convencida de las palabras de Mara.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a su compañera.

—Sí, claro... Mañana habrá que salir. Rick puede hacerlo, con Maggie. Tu debes mantener aquí la calma y yo tengo mucho de lo que ocuparme. Hay que priorizar y ahora mismo es más importante salvar vida.

—Por eso hay que impedir que eso se repita, todos los enfermos están en peligro mientras no se coja a...

—Anda cerca, Rick está en ello y lo tiene controlado —dijo rápidamente Carol, interrumpiendo a Mara —. No volverá a pasar. Yo vigilo a los enfermos y tu a los sanos. Todo está bajo control.

—Podíamos haber sido cualquiera Carol, cualquiera pudo enfermar en el lugar de ellos y haber terminado como ellos. Para mi no secundario —insistió Mara con rotundidad —. Y no me importa el motivo o lo que se evitase conseguir. Yo podría haber sido la victima y no solo yo... —Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Carol, pero sentía que la mujer no compartía su opinión —. Si hubieras sido tú, estuviste en el D esa mañana, ¿qué seria de Mika y Lizzie? Hasta que eso no se resuelva, no habrá acabado.

—Procura descansar, los niños pueden necesitarte por la noche.

Sin esperar contestación la mujer abandono el pabellón de administración dejando a Mara sola y desconcertada ante su actitud.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Acababan de perder el vehículo. El coche que Zack tanto había cuidado y mantenido en perfectas condiciones y que era el más rápido para viajar por carretera. Y ahora caminaban por mitad del bosque, alejándose de su destino sin remedio para evitar a una gran horda que estaba estancada en el oeste.

Debían encontrar otro vehículo y emprender la marcha pero ya estaba anocheciendo y moverse en esas circunstancias a pie era peligroso. Quedarían una hora de luz a lo sumo. Y no podían arriesgarse. No con Tyreese tal y como estaba, abatido, desmotivado y físicamente agotado tras enfrentarse a decenas de caminantes sólo.

Ni el mismo sabía como había conseguido sobrevivir ileso a ese ataque, pero lo había logrado. Y ni esa señal de que debía sobrevivir le había llegado a afectar.

Daryl desvió la vista hacia él, iba él ultimo, retrasando al grupo, pero nadie le dijo nada. El cazador deseaba hacerlo. Quería llegar a la universidad, recoger todo lo necesario y regresar a la prisión con la ayuda.

La incertidumbre era lo peor. No saber si los que habían quedado allí se encontraba vivos o sanos aún. Cada hora nueva gente enfermaba y estaba seguro aún sin saberlo que cada hora también morían.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza aceleró el paso inconscientemente, pero Mich lo alcanzó sin esfuerzo, haciéndole ver que estaba dejando a Bob y Tyreese demasiado lejos y ralentizan de nuevo su caminar.

—Mañana estaremos de vuelta —dijo la mujer —. Era lo que teníamos calculado.

—Pero más tarde —contestó Daryl.

—Mara estaba en aislamiento, ¿no? Por eso no nos ha acompañado —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, está al cuidado de los críos, se la dan bien esas cosas. Es mas útil allí.

—No ha insistido mucho en venir, para ser como es —tantas insistencia en Michonne sobre hablar de Mara hizo que el cazador la mirase de soslayo.

—Ella hace lo que se necesita, y aquí no hacía falta, igual que Rick o Maggie —zanjó el tema, y volvió a acelerar el paso, esta vez a propósito para evitar seguir con aquella conversación.

Las circunstancias habían impedido dar la noticia del embarazo de Mara y Daryl lo agradecía. Estaba preocupado por ella, más que por el resto, eso no lo iba a negar y sabía que era lógico. Pero intentaba apartar de su mente su estado. No quería pensar en ello y el riesgo, o tal vez no sabía como debía afrontarlo aún. No iba a hablar de ello, ni siquiera con Michonne.

—Allí —señaló un edificio en ruinas —. Pasaremos la noche, y al amanecer continuaremos camino.

—Tal vez haya una coche —dijo motivada Michonne.

La mirada que dedicó Tyreese al refugio mostró que él no estaba conforme con parar a descansar, pero el silenció se había instaurado en el corpulento hombre y no dijo nada que apoyara su semblante contrariado.

Recorrieron el perímetro de la casa, antes de entrar para evitar sorpresas. Aunque había una viaja camioneta en la parte trasera había sido saqueada y la faltaban piezas del motor.

Entraron en el interior de la vivienda y aseguraron las puertas y ventanas de manera rápida, pero efectiva para pasar una noche. Y sin decir nada cada uno encontró un lugar donde dejar descansar sus agotados cuerpos. Cada uno en un lugar diferente y apartado del resto. En especial Tyreese que se alejó al fondo.

Daryl se tumbó sobre unos cartones y papeles en un extremo, dejando un maltrecho sillón a otro de sus compañeros. Y se quedó mirando al techo pensativo.

Una duda se había instalado en su cabeza desde que había hablado con Michonne. No por lo que su compañera le hubiera dicho, sino por lo que él había contestado y los motivos que le llevaban a ocultar el embarazo de Mara.

Hasta ese momento él deseaba contarlo, al menos más que ella. No le suponía un problema y estaba convencido de que en la prisión, con el Dr. S, Hershel y Carol ayudando no habría ningún problema y todo saldría bien. Mara no correría la suerte de Lori, y sería una buena madre y le enseñaría a ser un buen padre.

Pero ahora con ese peligro nuevo, con la inseguridad que había dentro de los mismos pabellones, con el Dr. S enfermo y perdiendo a gente cada minuto, ya no estaba tan seguro. No sólo que que Mara estuviera a salvo, sino de que ese bebé fuera algo bueno. No quería pensar en él, porque no lo quería en la ecuación de su vida. Esa idea retumbó en su cabeza como una acusación. Habiéndole sentir mezquino. Se sentía un monstruo por pensar así, pero sabía que si Mara, sin ponerse ella misma en peligro, perdía el bebé él se sentiría liberado. Era despreciable y no merecía a Mara. Porque sabía que pese a sus miedo y dudas ella preferiría morir a no tener a su hijo, y no sólo por instinto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noche fue más tranquila de lo esperado en la prisión. El aislamiento parecía haber surtido efecto, a excepción de Luke, que comenzó a mostrar síntomas a primera hora de la noche y fue conducido por Mara al bloque A, ningún otro niño cayó enfermo.

Esa día había que salir a por suministros, no tenían comida de sobra y esperar a que se agotase sin hacer nada era arriesgarse demasiado a que algo saliera bien. Por ello Rick preparó las cosas para salir esa misma mañana. Lo haría con Carol, había pensado en ello y le parecía lo más acertado.

La tarde anterior antes de llevar el agua a los enfermos y los que permanecían aislados en administración le había confesado sin ápice de culpabilidad ser la culpable de los asesinatos de Karen y David. Y pese a que el Sheriff no temía que volviera a ejecutar un acto semejante con ningún otro enfermo quería ir con ella para hablar con más calma y ver si representaba una amenaza para él grupo, no sólo ella sino su forma de ver las cosas, de resolver las situaciones y su nivel de pragmatismo ante las dificultades en el grupo.

Tomase la decisión que tomase debía hacerlo él mismo, antes del regreso de Tyreese. Tal vez el resto de miembros del consejo no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no había tiempo ni opción de preguntar, y aún así Rick no pensaba hacerlo. No iba a actuar como líder, ese lugar lo había abandonado, lo haría como padre que era el papel que había decido desempeñar por completo.

Antes de salir fue ha ver como estaban sus hijos. Encontrando a Mara en el pasillo principal.

—¿Cómo ha ido la noche? —preguntó a la joven.

—Tranquila —afirmó —. ¿Te dijo Carol que es necesario salir?

—Sí, estoy preparando todo, salimos en un rato.

—¿Quienes?

—Carol y yo, Maggie y tú quedaos cuidando de todo aquí —contestó Rick.

—Beth está aquí, y Carl... casi soy yo la que le ayudo a él y no al contrario. Podría acompañarte sin problemas es solo...

—Viene Carol, está decidido —contestó Rick tajante. Pese a no haber usado un tono severo o agresivo Mara no insistió más, pues notó que aquello no era discutible en absoluto.

—¿Cómo de cerca estas de encontrar a quien hizo eso a los enfermos de las tumbas? —preguntó llevada por su instinto, y Rick la miró como si ocultara algo —Carol me dijo que tú saldrías porque ese tema estaba resulto, y vas a salir.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva —dijo el hombre, que no tenía pensado hablar de ellos con nadie hasta tratar en profundidad el asunto con Carol.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que crees que debes hacer, hazlo —contestó Mara con seriedad, haciendo que Rick la mirase fijamente.

La joven se perdió por los pasillos, y avisó a Carl de que su padre estaba allí. Para, seguidamente ir a hablar con Beth. No tenía nada de que hablar en concreto, pero en ese tiempo la familia Greene se habían convertido para Mara en su tabla y guía en los momentos confusos. En especial Hershel, y la pequeña de sus hijas era en la que más se reflejaba ese concepto humano de las dos hermanas.

En esos momentos, Mara se encontraba confusa. Sabía que había algo que no sabía en relación a los asesinatos que tanto la preocupaban, algo que al parecer Carol si sabía y por supuesto también Rick. La actitud de ambos compañeros no era la usual, y no se debía a los que ocurría a su alrededor. Era algo más. Pero fuera como fuese era cierto que confiaba en Rick y en lo que fuera hacer con la información de que disponía. A fin de cuentas él era padre y Mara se preocupaba más aún por ser madre que por su propia seguridad.

Esperaba que volvieran pronto, y que ni Daryl ni su grupo se retrasaran mucho más. Deseaba que aquella situación terminase. Volver a la normalidad, superar las perdidas, reponerse, adaptarse de nuevo y restablecerse. Volver a empezar, como siempre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante la mañana Daryl había evitado a Tyreese. No quería hablar directamente con él si no era necesario. Su forma de comportarse le irritaba. Era su hermana la que estaba en aquel pabellón entre la vida y la muerte y Tyreese no hacía nada productivo para salvarla la vida.

Entendía que estuviera afectado por lo que le habían hecho a su novia, entender aquello, pues Karen y David también eran compañeros de él. Puede que algo en su mente viera siempre a Karen como una persona que les atacó guiada por el Gobernador, y que la amistad de David con Five también hubiera sido un obstáculo para que Daryl le conociera como al resto, que si las victimas hubieran sido Zack, con el que había llegado a tener algo parecido a una amistad, la propia Sasha con la que desde la formación del consejo se había relacionado mucho más o alguno de sus primeros compañeros del grupo de Atlanta o los Greene fuera diferente y le afectase más. O hubiera sido Mara... Ni quería pensar en ello. Pero sabía que si bien, hubiera destrozado piedra piedra la prisión hasta hallar al culpable que le había arrebatado a quien quería nunca se hubiera dado por vencido, Tal y como se mostraba su corpulento compañero.

Habían estado apunto de morderle en la gasolinera, y parecía indiferente ante ello. Cuando aún había mucho en juego aún. Pero la llegada a la facultad de veterinaria y la expectativa de tener las medicinas al alcance de la mano cambiaron su comportamiento al fin.

Ahora por fin el hombre se mostraba decidido y no se quedaba rezagado. Al contrario, marchaba en cabeza junto con Daryl, guiando según el mapa de Hershel donde debían ir.

—Nos estamos acercando —dijo Daryl.

—El edificio que buscamos está ahí delante —asintió Tyreese.

Entraron por el centro de material didáctico, y entraron en las aulas y laboratorios, sin perder tiempo. Decidieron separarse y buscar todo lo necesario en diferentes lugares. Ahora a Daryl no le incomodaba la actitud de Tyreese, decidió y resuelto.

Al entrar en un laboratorio no tardó en coger de las estantes y armarios todo lo necesario.

—Llegaremos a tiempo —le escuchaba murmurar mientras llenaba las mochila, bolsas, sondas y conectores —. Llegaremos a tiempo...

Daryl le miró un segundo y continuó su búsqueda, hasta que le ayudo a buscar, alumbrando el interior de un armario.

—No nos retrasaremos más —dijo a su compañero —. Llegaremos hoy, esta noche.

—¿No pararemos?

—No, no más paradas. Ellos nos esperan y aguantarán a que lleguemos pero sin retrasos.

—Entonces vamos, tengo todo lo de la lista.

—En marcha —aceptó Daryl, rehaciendo sus pasos para reunirse con Bob y Michonne

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya había pasado el medio día, y Mara dejó al cargo de todo a Carl. No podía permanecer dentro de esas paredes más tiempo. Además, los niños tenían hambre, y la idea de preparar algo de comer no la convencía. Podía hacer arroz, pero... No volvería a decir que ella hacía todo cuando estaba fuera de la prisión, porque lo cierto era que Olga sí cocinaba, por suerte.

Para su tranquilidad, Maggie estaba en la cocina exterior haciendo comida, aunque algo sobrepasada.

—Seré tu pinche —dijo cogiendo un cazo.

—He cogido de lo que quedaba aquí. Sopa para el A y guiso para el E, ¿no te molesta el olor? —preguntó tras señalar dos grandes cacerolas.

—No, no tengo tiempo de oler —contestó Mara —. No solo estoy embarazada, Maggie —pero su compañera la miro sin comprender —. Soy una superviviente como tú, me adapto como todos.

—¿Te molesta que cuidemos de ti? —preguntó sirviendo en cuencos la sopa.

—Como te molestaría a ti, solo piénsalo y ponte en mi lugar.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar Glenn no me dejaría ni levantar peso, creo. Y me gustaría que me cuidasen.

—Mentirosa —contestó Mara, metiendo los cuencos de sopa en una caja de plástico para dejarlos dentro del Bloque A —. Eso tal vez lo digas.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que es que todo vaya bien contigo? —preguntó entonces Maggie —. Todos temen seguir viviendo por temor a perder lo que consiguen. Cuanto más tienes más temes. Lo que le pasó a Lori hizo que Judith pueda ser el último bebé, porque solo ven que murió. Pero si tú lo haces, si todo sale bien, te cuidamos y no hay problemas la gente perderá el miedo, y podremos recuperar más de la vida que teníamos. No solo tú, todos.

—Pero meterme en una burbuja no es la solución, porque a este bebé no le voy a perder —dijo sin pensar, y Maggie la miró extrañada ante el ultimo comentario, lo que no pasó por alto.

—¿A éste? ¿Mara...?

La joven cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que había dicho más de lo debido, pero decidió no mentir. No era necesario y Daryl tenía razón. Lo que había sucedido no era algo vergonzoso o humillante, solo algo trágico que debía afrontar de una vez por todas.

—Perdí un bebé, hace... hace mucho —dijo sin abrir los ojos, y se obligó a hacerlo y no dejar la explicación en pocas palabras —. Sufrí un accidente de coche, cuando quedaban semanas para salir de cuentas y murió al nacer. No le vi, nunca... pero se llamaba... —Intentó no emocionarse —Se llamaba Bastian. Después de eso me dijeron que no podía tener hijos, y por eso Daryl y yo nos confiamos y no cuidamos de evitar nada. Ahora, esto es para mi un milagro, y te aseguro que no lo voy a arriesgar.

—No lo sabía... no... Lo siento —declaró, sin saber que decir. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Mara había pasado por algo así. No se la veía triste al estar con Judith ni incomoda para nada. Siempre tenia una sonrisa al tratar con los niños, y dado su edad no era de extrañar que aún no se hubiera aventurado a tener hijos antes del advenimiento de la infección.

—Sólo lo sabía Daryl, y a Carol se lo dije hace poco. Bastian fue un niño muy, muy querido, pero no llegó en el mejor momento ni pude sentirme orgullosa de concebirlo. Era una cría, estaba en el instituto cuando pasó. —Cada revelación de Mara sorprendía mas a Maggie —. Mi familia me apoyo, y Rob... el padre también, dentro de todo lo malo, todo hubiera podido ir bien. Pero murió y una parte de mi creía que era un castigo que merecía o algo así. No me sentía cómoda hablando de ello, porque temía que alguien dijera que todo había sido mejor así y que Bastian me hubiera destrozado la vida. Así que lo escondí al mundo. Me aparté de toda mi vida y me fui lejos, donde nadie me conociera o hubiera sabido que estuve embazada. Y no volví a nombrarle, ni a recordar aquello.

—Sería duro, dejar todo atrás...

—Me fui con Vicent, y luego comencé la universidad y jugué a ser una chica normal hasta que me lo creí —confesó —. Luego encontré trabajo ayudando a niños y llené ese vació. Mi familia seguía conmigo y tenía un trabajo absorbente que amaba, así que no me importaba renunciar al amor o a tener pareja. Ya había amado y no creía poder volver ha hacerlo.

—¿Era el chico del que me hablaste, tu primer novio? —no pudo evitar preguntar Maggie, al recordar una no muy lejana conversación con su amiga, dónde ella confesaba que amaba a Daryl más de lo que había sido capaz nunca.

—Sí, creíamos que superaríamos todo juntos, y solo nos destrozamos el uno al otro —recordó un segundo a Robbie, y lo apartó de su mente rápidamente. Aquello si que estaba enterrado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su presencia había alertado y alterado a los caminantes que rondaban por la facultad, haciendo que su salida de las instalaciones se complicase, y tuvieran que improvisar como salir de allí.

Bob había observado los signos de la gripe en algunos de los cadáveres, y había alertado de no dispararlo para no infectarse a causa de la sangre. Por suerte una de las ventanas daba a un tejadillo algo endeble, pero que les brindaba una huida segura tras un saltó.

Todos habían salvado la ventana uno a uno, calculando la distancia de manera efectiva. Pero el nerviosismo de Bob al quedarse el último le traicionó y su impulso le llevó hasta el borde de tejado, haciendo que medio cuerpo y su mochila se precipitase fuera del tejado.

Los caminantes del jardín no tardaron en agarrar el petate como si fuera un presa, pero el médico se negó a soltarla, usando todas sus fuerzas para alzarla, pese a los consejos de sus compañeros de que se desprendiera de ella por seguridad.

El sonido del vidrio contra el metal llamó la atención de Daryl cuando el fardo estuvo a salvo y el cazador no dudó en comprobar su contenido. Algo le decía que como todos los alcohólicos que había conocido en su vida, Bob anteponía el licor a la vida que había entorno a él.

—¿No llevas medicinas en la bolsa? ¿Sólo esto? —dijo mirándole con desprecio mientras sostenía la botella de Whisky en la mano, pero el hombre no le contestó —No debiste haber parado aquel día —le espetó Daryl con más rencor.

Con odio agarró con más fuerza la botella y se impulsó para lanzadla lejos.

—¡No! —le detuvo Bob, echando mano al arma de su cintura.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el gesto, algo desconcertado y temerosos, salvo Daryl que sin amilanarse y conservando la botella se encaró a él, arrebatando el arma sin dudara y volviendo hacerle frente, retándole a que se lo impidiera. Pero al fin un ápice de vergüenza se mostró en el rostro de Bob, que agachó la cabeza.

Aquello no acalló la rabia de Daryl que le cogió de la pechera airado.

—Déjalo, Daryl. A tomado su decisión —intercedió Tyreese, para evitar que una pelea —. Ya no puedes hacer nada.

—No quería hacer daño a nadie —dijo Bob, sin atreverse a alzar la vista —. Era solo para el silencio.

Daryl había escuchado eso antes, tal vez no la misma frase, pero si el mismo tipo de escusa, condescendiente y victimista. Y golpeó el pecho del Bob sin contener la fuerza al entregarle la botella que tanto ansiaba.

—Si echas un trago antes de que nuestra gente tenga las medicinas, te pagaré una paliza de muerte, ¿me oyes? —dijo acercando su rostro a él.

El cazador no espero una respuesta y se alejó, recogiendo su ballesta para saltar de aquel lugar y llegar al vehículo. No se volvió hasta llegar al auto. Y sin decir nada a nadie se metió dentro, dejándose caer en el asiento del copiloto, con la puerta abierta.

Michonne y Tyreese tomaron el mapa y buscaron una vía segura por la que regresar a la prisión sin hacer paradas. Mientras Bob permanecía aparte.

La pequeña piedra de Jasper que Daryl había recogido para la tumba del Sr. Richarshon se le clavaba en la pierna y la sacó, observándola mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a preguntarse como estarían las cosas en la prisión.

Era posible que muchas más gente hubiera enfermado, que algunos hubieran muerto en esas horas y que tal vez no pudiera volver con Mara.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera bien, por encima de todo. Que pudiera cumplir todas sus promesas, regresar con aquella señal que le había pedido y junto a ella.

Al menos, se dijo, la noche anterior a todo aquel caos que se había producido había sido sincero con ella, la había dicho sin metáforas ni dobles sentido que la amaba. No había dejado que ella diera voz a sus sentimientos y se siguiera conformando con los que creía saber. Se lo había confesado él mismo tras mucho tiempo, y ahora sabía porque era importante, porque no cambiaba nada pero lo hacía todo diferente.

Pasara lo que pasara, con él, con ella, con el mundo, ambos sabían que lo que tenían era real, era de verdad y nada podría destruirlo. Daryl amaba a Mara y ella lo sabía, estuviera allí cuando el regresara o no; él la amaba y ella lo sabía.

Continuará...

.

* * *

><p>.~TWD~.<p>

.

_Bueno, esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar. _

_Nos vamos hacercando al momento de la caída de la prisión y pese a que lo que ocurre en ese cap es lo que más me ha hecho llorar en toda la serie, tengo muchas ganas de ese momento. ¿Por qué? Porque despues me desligaré de la trama de la serie y comenzaré la mia propia. _

_¿Por qué? Pues porque FETWD se baso en parte en explicar porqué y cómo la prisión estaba como estaba al cominzo de la cuarta y explicar los cambios sufridos desde el final de la 3ª. Respetar la parte en la que aparece la prisión y la vida en ella me parecía lo más lógico y la recompensa a los esfuerzos de ser canon en FETWD. _

_Pero una vez que la prisión cae ya esa primara parte de la historia no tiene sentido, y dado que desde que el grupo se separa y pierden la prisión las tramas y el desarrollo de la serie y sus personajes comenzó a disgustarme he decido modificarlo. _

_Respetaré la esencia, y de hecho los personajes que aparezcan a futuro serán todos canon (No voy a prescindir de Gareth, me encanta) pero los mostraré como yo los hubiera mostrado y explotado tanto como creo que merecen y tal vez con otras tramas. Tener en cuenta que ya hay canibales en la historia de esta prisión y grupo. _

_Por otro lado. Sé que digo que no voy a copiar escenas de la serie, pero la parte en que Daryl se encara a Bob es tan Norgasmica que debía regrearla, y hacer que la revivais a ella y a los brazacos de Daryl al leer, espero que no os moleste, lo he hecho con cariño y lujuria. _

_Besos mis musas!_

_Por cierto ya se hizo el sorteo de la foto de Michonne, la cual va ahora mismo rumbo a Argentina. _

_**¡Felicidades, Lomáscullen! Que ha sido la afortunada. **_

_Para conocer más sorteos o cosas seguirme en twitter o Facebook en el perfil y pagían **Hotarubi86**_


End file.
